Trip to Asgard
by gamingcharacter
Summary: Set after the Avengers Movie. The Avengers are called to Asgard for Loki's Trial. They have a few free days in Asgard to learn about him. I'm terrible at summaries with no brain storm... Sigyn will be in it! Mostly Tony's point of view untill Loki comes, then he gets the spotlight. My first Fanfiction, reviews are welcome (P.S. NEVER SLASH!) rated T for swearing and possible Gore.
1. Shall we get Packing?

"Well now that we are all together, let the fun begin!" Tony said rising is glass of scotch. Before anyone could continue anything; a loud ping noise hit the window. They all looked in shock to see a raven, larger than any recorded raven too. It had something in its beak.

"It looks like you have another visitor, sir" JARVIS broke the silence. Bruce Banner stood up to examine why the bird took interest in them and what it was even doing here. It slowly made its way to the balcony, and up to the door. It dropped the envelope, hopped back, released a loud caw and flew off at amazing speeds.

"What was that all about?" Clint asked looking around at the confused faces. Steve strode over to the door and cautiously opened the door to pick the letter up. Tony strode right up and whipped it right out of Steve's hands.

"Does that mean you know what it is Tony?" Natasha asked.

"Nope, just seemed better if I opened it and not the old timer. JARVIS run a scan on this so very important letter."  
"Very well sir. It is made of paper and ink and the only threat is a paper cut, sir." JARVIS replied in a calm tone.

Tony opened the envelope and took the letter out. Who ever wrote this has bad handwriting or it was a child who wrote it. Tony snickered.

He cleared his throat and read it out-loud.

"_Dear Friends, _'So this person knows us'

_I would like to invite you all to Asgard _'Now we know who's writing it is' _for Loki's trail. Odin would like to know all of your opinions seeing how it was your realm Loki raged war on. _'Well doesn't that just sound like fun!?' _If you are coming, go to the bifrost site in New Mexico at the break of dawn in one day._

_ Your friend,_

_ ~Thor Odinson~_

Everything went silent. Clint broke it, making them slightly jump expecting Tony to do the honours. "So, if we are going. Do we inform SHEILD?"

Bruce took a glance over at Steve who was starring out the large windows down at the city in deep thought. Bruce put a comforting hand on Steve's shoulder "You don't have to come if you don't want too. I know how hard it must be for you to be in a new century; well actually I don't know." Bruce chuckled. "And now being asked to go to a new planet; I guess realm but still."

"It is hard Bruce, but I want to come to learn new things, but it's just so much." Steve explained but was cut short.

"You guys done over there?" Tony shouted over with a grin on his face. "We decided that we are going to Asgard!"

"So are we telling SHEILD?" Clint asked reminding them of his previous question.

"We should, they are just going to find out anyways" Natasha agreed.

"Then you too can have a blast breaking it to Fury." Tony said sarcastically. "Let's get packing, shall we?"


	2. The 'Fury' of Traveling

The 'Fury' of Traveling. 

Pepper packed Tony's bag for him, because who are we kidding; he won't do it himself. Clint and Natasha already had everything together, they were always ready. Bruce took his time, taking extremely stretchy pants encase; though he was hoping he wouldn't need them. Steve was packed; he could practically take his whole room with him, because he never really had anything since he awoke from the ice.

Everyone got together in StarkTower (recently fixed from the war a year ago) and met up in the main living quarters. On the huge TV (a whole wall) they had Skype hooked up and was explaining their plans and what happened, to Fury.

"So you're telling me, Agent Barton, that a Raven gave you a letter, from Thor; in Asgard, to invite my best team off this planet, for a trial?" Fury reminded him-self out loud.

"That's correct, sir." Clint responded. Fury *tittered.

"What if it wasn't Thor, but Loki? Free from his 'justice' in Asgard. Wanting the Avengers; our only hope, to leave so he could easily take Earth for his own." Fury explained completely stern.

Every one exchanged glances. They never thought of that, even having two great minds in the room. Steve stepped up to the screen.

"I don't know Loki personally but, he looks like a formal kind of guy; when he's not insane. I don't think he would write like that, he wants to be mister perfect and would probably kill himself if he wrote like a child." Tony laughed out loud but realized he was the only one and shut himself up; quickly.

"He's the God of Lies. Practically the best actor anyone is ever gonna see. Thor mentioned that he was also a shape shifter." Fury explained trying to get it through their thick skulls.

"Well then we'll come back and safe the day if Loki is lying. I'm pretty sure it'll be no big deal, Nick." Tony retorted.

"Don't let it go public then. If shit does hit the fan, it's flying in your faces. Fury out."

"Well that was rather rude, wouldn't you think?" Stark turned to the Avengers.

"Just be glad we can go to Asgard, Tony." Clint said calmly, quite happy things did get messy, which he had expected.

"I'm not going. Sorry guys…" Steve put his down in shame.  
"Why not?" Natasha reacted fast before Tony did _another_ stupid move.  
"I'm not ready for all the change. I want to see new things but I need time to just find out where I'm at in this world." Steve said in a sad tone.  
"Well, if that's your choice Cap then do it, but don't start complaining when we get back from the best vacation ever!" Tony said ending it fast.

* * *

They all approached Stark's privet jet. Pepper was beside Tony although she wasn't going on the plane, she needed to manage Stark Industries, but she wanted to see them off. They all got on finding it quite luxurious, but what do you expect; it's Stark's plane.

Clint and Natasha obviously sat by each other while Bruce and Tony exchanged scientific talk. Luckily Tony didn't try and get them all drunk like he did with Rodney. His mind was some where else.

They arrived at Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. Bruce was used to the heat as well as Tony, due to their travels. Clint and Natasha couldn't stand it but they were agents of SHIELD, they didn't show weakness.

"Steve probably would have liked it here. I can't believe you actually left him by himself at your tower." Natasha got worried for the man.  
"Cap-cicle will be fine. He's a Super Solder." Tony eased her.

They drove in a Humvee, used to be a Funvee until Stark had his incident. They made it to the Bifrost site. The markings and everything other worldly about it interested Bruce till he brain would probably explode. He and Tony again changed theories if maybe it meant something. Clint and Natasha stayed in the vehicle realizing it was only midnight. They decided they would rest before their huge day tomorrow. Who knows what it might be like.

* * *

**A/N- **I hope this was a little longer, it lookes longer on microsoft word... I corrected my 1st chapter, thank you for the correction! The revision on some things i didn't do because windows told me and i have no clue what i could change it too...

Next Chapter they will be landing in Asgard!


	3. You're missing out, Steve

You're missing out, Steve

The sun began burning Natasha's skin, her face was smooshed right into the window. Clint was leaning on her side sound asleep; because she was taking the sun hit from him. She shoved him off. He made a grunting noise and instantly woke up gun pointing at Natasha.

"Ah, geeze Nat, you scared me." Clint sighed in relief.

"You hogged the whole back seat" she replied with a giggle.

They both exited the vehicle to see Tony buried in the sand with Bruce lying on his back passed out. Clint and Natasha looked at each other and started laughing. It woke Tony up first, then Bruce. Banner sat up and looked at Tony to see why they were laughing, they hardly ever laugh. He almost laughed as well remembering himself burry Tony after he got drunk and passed out. Stark stood out of the sand and attempted to dust the sand off.

"Very funny…" Tony Snorted and walked to the truck. "No peeking on me while I change, though I know you all want to." Tony laughed as he when behind the truck.

A few minutes later Tony was out in an identical suit, but cleaner one. They all talked about how excited they were, imagining the shinning city of Asgard. Then in an instant the sky went dark, and thunder began to roar.  
"That's our ride…" Bruce said nervously, remembering his research of when Thor first arrived on earth.

The clouds came down like a tornado, but much faster and pin-point. From the center looking up they could see the rainbow colours rushing down at them. They all cramped onto the circle, or bifrost site, and let it engulf them. They felt there bodies become as light as a feather. Feet lifting off the ground and instantaneously being thrown above the clouds, through space, and to a kingdom floating on nothing. They landing in the bifrost, Tony fell on the ground over rushed, Clint and Natasha stumbled but held their grounds, and Bruce was as if nothing happened; used to strange rushes and positions from being the Hulk.

"Welcome to Asgard my friends!" a familiar but booming voice came. They looked up to meet eyes with Thor. "Are you all well? First time traveling the Bifrost is confusing, but you get used to it." Thor said in a reasonable tone.

"So, when does the tour start? Can't wait to see what you've been living like!" Tony replied sarcastically. Thor motioned for them to follow. When they got to the exit they never noticed the man standing there the whole time.

He was tall, like most Asgardians, and had a dark skin tone. He was dressed in amour that was a golden colour. He had kind eyes that were like an eagle's and stood at guard with a huge sword. Bruce wasn't sure if he was a statue or real by how still he was.

"That's Heimdall, our gate keeper. He can see everything in all the nine realms." Thor said to all of his friends. They walked towards Thor to be amazed but the bridge. It lit up under the pressure and weight of their bodies.

"Ha, we have that home!" Tony said walking towards Thor more just to stop in his tracks. "Holy crap! We don't have that…" Tony paused looking at the giant golden city. "Banner, check it out!"

Bruce walked over to Tony staring at his feet as the ground shined under him. "What is it, Stark?" Tony pointed forward. His jaw dropped a tad. "That's amazing!" Bruce said at a lost for anything else. Nat and Clint walked up stunned as well. Thor's booming laugh is all they heard.

"That is just the outskirts my friends, wait until you see the palace!" Thor laughed. "I brought horses for everyone! Wait, where is Steven?" Thor frantically looked as if he lost his puppy. Clint looked at Thor. "He didn't want to ruin his time. He hardly can grasp what SHIELD has." Thor sighed then smiled again.

Thor climbed upon his horse; a large, noble steed. "I'll show you all around." Thor said catching everyone's attention. They all climbed onto a horse, except Tony. "Come on Stark; don't tell me you're afraid of horses?" Natasha giggled. "They are dangerous at both ends and crafty in the middle." Tony replied seriously. Everything went silent again. Then out of nowhere Thor picked Tony up and placed him on a horse. Tony made a sound that was more like an injured dog than it did human.

Thor was at the lead. All the horses went into the formation of a triangle. Tony was to Thor's back left, Natasha to the right, then Bruce and Clint behind them. The horses ran at full speed across the rainbow bridge. Huge doors opened in front of them with a symbol Bruce remembered was the 'Horns of Odin'. They ran through a village, people surprised and waving, while others used to it continued their daily lives.

They approached a large golden tower, shaped like organ pipes. A large stair case was in front of them, leading to the palace doors. They hopped off their horses and gazed around at the front garden and soldiers doing their shifts. Natasha walked up to one of the flowers in the garden, letting her girly self out. There were so many strange looking plants. Clint watched the patterns of the guards coming and going. Tony and Bruce stuck close to Thor, like lonely children in a park.

"Come meet everyone. They are so excited to see you all!" Thor exclaimed striding up the stairs. They followed. Asgard was already a huge deal, but what is this Odin guy like anyways? They will have to wait and see.

* * *

**A/N: **So, chapter 3... It's boring but ya have to get it out of the way. I feel like my chapters are soooo much longer on Microsoft Word, but then i upload them and i'm like...what? are you kidding me! hahaha anyways Reviews are always nice and i'll try to upload soon...

Poor Steve is missing out on so much... Next they get to meet Thor's friends and Family...Wonder how that's gonna turn out...


	4. First day and a Tour

**Sorry it took me a while to update the next chapter but my computer was being all slow and glitchy...so yeah, i hope you enjoy and reviews would make my day!**

* * *

First Day and a Tour

They entered the palace, Thor called home. It had defiantly an open floor plan, and I mean there were no walls; so many places where there would be windows were just holes and balconies. It was full of gold and silvers. Rich, beautiful, complex design patterns engraved on the walls and floor. There was a sitting area at the front; Tony assumed it was for resting after that huge freaking stair case. Really it was for the council, to wait to be called on by the Allfather. They gazed at the wonders they didn't have. In front of them were more stairs. Not as long as the ones to get in; just to get you to the next floor, 20 foot high ceilings. There were huge golden doors beyond that. A large hallway leading left and right to the other ends of the palace.

Some maids came and kindly took the Avengers bags off their care. They were going to take them to their rooms so they didn't have to carry them around everywhere.

"Welcome to Asgard!" a woman said at the top of the stairs. She began her way down.

"It's a beautiful place." Banner replied to the woman. Clint kept his eyes on her, like a hawk; how original. She walked up to Thor, and he hugged her. Maybe it was Sif they heard so much about.

"Friends, this is my mother…" or maybe not. "…The Queen of Asgard." Thor said cheerfully.

"My name is Frigga; I presume you are all having a wonderful time?" The queen asked.

"Best time I have ever had, out of my own room!" Tony replied with a devilish grin. Bruce leaned over to Natasha and whispered; "Now I'm sure I'm off the grid from SHIELD." Natasha smirked remembering when she had to get 'the big guy'.

"Shall we?" Frigga turned and looked up at the doors. She smiled kindly and welcoming. Natasha could tell it was a cover up. Not that she was two-faced but how could someone be happy when their son is about to be put on trial?

They entered the doors leading to another humongous room; although empty. Only things in there were more stairs, braces for the now 200 foot ceiling and floor. At the end of the large walkway were…more stairs… and one guard; left and right. In the center higher up was a golden throne with a man in armour sitting in it. Odin they guessed.

"I must go tend to my daily duties." Frigga said quietly and walked back out, with guards pushing the huge doors shut behind them. Thor led them forward up to the stairs. Tony was really beginning to despise stairs; but they didn't walk up them, thankfully.

Thor bowed, left knee forward, right fist on the ground. Bruce took the hint and copied him, getting everyone else to follow, but Tony. It's always Tony making more trouble than it's worth. Thor peeked up, trying to give the hint to Tony to bow.

"I would rather not put my hands and knees on this floor that I have no clue of what's been on it." Tony said making his point. Odin sighed, letting it pass this one time.

"Rise" Is all he said, and that is what they did. "Are these the Midgardians who will be present at the trial?"

"Correct." Thor said very plainly. Odin stood and walked down the stairs briskly. With his spear Gungnir, in hand. He stopped in front of them, taking a glance at each.

"What are their names, Thor?" Thor pointed at each giving their names and title. You could see on the king's face, trying to match the faces with the names to memorize each.

"The trial will be here in this room. Two days from now after everyone breaks their fast." Odin said in a serious tone, turned and walked back up the stairs. He was in pain, though he tried to cover it. Asgardians had the tendency to do that a lot. Thor led them back out of the throne room.

"Shall I show you your rooms?" Thor said dropping all topics in everyone's heads.

They walked down the halls. They open spaces and doors they saw when they first entered on they next floor they guessed are all bedrooms. "These are the royal's rooms." Thor said pointing down a separate hall. "The first on the right is my quarters, encase you need me."

He appointed them each room. Left to right as; Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Tony. Thor put Tony closest to the royal's halls, assuming he would have most problems, and probably was right.

Every room was identical, a bed and night table on the right. A couch, book shelf and fire place on the left. In the center at the back, was a balcony. It over looked the smaller towns of Asgard. Large, red curtains covered it during the night; no doors. It was extremely high from the ground, good thing it had a railing.

That night everyone had snuggled into their beds and fell instantly to sleep, except Tony. It bugged him that he didn't have his technology; although Asgard was cool. Everything was silent, but then he heard a door open and close again, down the royal's hall. Maybe something happened? What if Loki had got free and was going to kill the Avengers while they slept. He heard another door farther down the hall open then close. What was going on? Now he defiantly couldn't sleep.

Tony stayed awake all night listening for something to happen, but never did. The sun was up now for maybe 2 hours and his body was now forcing himself asleep. Right when he was going to drift off, Thor swung the doors open.

"Good morning, friend Stark!" Thor announced. "Breakfast shall be ready within the hour. I'll be back then and will escort you there." With that, he left. He could hear the same message to all the Avengers. Clint walked into Natasha's room.

"And here I thought Stark's bed's where comfy!" He said with a smile. Natasha climbed out of bed rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She could tell Hawkeye has been up for at least an hour. He was always up by sunrise, no matter what. She got changed for another day. It wasn't wrong for her to do that in front of Clint and he knew it was nothing dirty about it. That's their friendship, complete trust. They walked out to meet the others.

Bruce was used to loud mornings but not used to living in a palace. He had a book he was reading about Asgardian rural living from the bookshelf in his room. He got changed and cleaned up and walked out to find Clint and Natasha waiting.

"Tony still not up?" Bruce asked. They shook their heads 'no'. Bruce sighed and walked into Tony's room without knocking.

He was sitting on his bed, eyes drooping with black circles under them. "You didn't sleep all night, did you?" Banner asked knowing the answer. Tony glared at him. "That's not healthy you know, right?" Banner pointed out. "Get dressed and come have a good breakfast." With that he left. Tony slowly but surely got ready.

Thor returned. Everyone began following him but Tony had to ask. "Whose room is at the end of the royal's hall?" Thor sighed, with a sad look on his face replied "That was Loki's room. Why do you ask?" as Tony thought. Loki is free and plans to kill them! He's just hiding out. "I heard someone go in that room last night. Do you think maybe Loki is free?" Thor thought for a moment, no one was able to visit Loki while he was locked up. Odin forbids it. Maybe he was free, but why?

"No need to worry" Frigga stepped up. "I was me last night you heard." And with that she walked away, giving no one a chance to ask any questions.

"Answers that mystery" Clint said.

* * *

In the dining hall Asgardians of all ages gathered for breakfast. The adults were chatting away and children were mocking each other. At the end of the table sat the royalty. Odin was at the very end with Frigga to his right.

"Come, your seats will be here." Thor brought them up to the left of Odin with four empty chairs. They all sat down, nodding there heads in a greeting way to the king and queen. Thor walked around to the chair next to Frigga. After a few minutes of sitting, the food was ready and being brought in by tons of maids.

They set the huge platters in the center, between the two sides of people. There was mouth watering meat, steamy vegetables, bowls of perfectly picked fruit, and of course gold cups of mead. It was like a buffet, take what you want. That's what they did. It was different having meat as a main course for breakfast, but now they know why Thor is so… Thor. Most of them went after the fruit, used to having that at least. Thor was yelling down the table and so one all morning. It was loud but I guess that's what they're used too as well. Tony really liked the wine; it was way better than he has ever tried on earth. He turned to a walking by maid.

"May I have another, miss?" She gave him a slight smile and took the cup and walked off. Clint nudged Tony and cocked his head forward to make him look at Thor. He was chugging his wine back and when he was finished smashed his cup on the ground and bellowed 'ANOTHER!' and he got what he wanted, another. A quiet 'oh…' is all Tony said while Natasha giggled.

Breakfast was finally done with them thinking their heads were going to explode as well as their stomachs. It was loud for the morning, but it was some fine food. They were going to have a quick tour of the rural areas of Asgard. They made their way down to the stables, thanks to Clint's fine direction memorization. They met Thor talking with three men and a woman.

"Ah, they're here!" Thor exclaimed striding over to the tourists. "Avengers, these are my friends, there warriors 3 and the lady Sif." He said proudly. The red headed, fat man walked up to them.

"I am Volstagg; this here is Hogun…" he pointed to a Chinese looking man. "…and this man here is…" the other man cut him off and went up to Natasha, grabbed her right hand and went to kiss it, but she tugged it back.

"Hmm, hard to play are we?" The blonde man said, with a bow he finished Volstagg's sentence. "Fandral the dashing, my love." glancing at Natasha. She rolled her eyes, but got a nudge from Clint, he was silently laughing at what just happened.

The girl walked up and greeted them. "Lady Sif," she looked at Natasha, "sorry about Fandral, he's a loose dog." Natasha could tell she was going to get along with Sif.

Nine horses later and they were on their way, with Thor's Asgardian friends. They went to old temples broken down from the second war with Jotunheim. They passed a sorcery school with young girls learning to heal others. Waterfalls and mountains, woods and clearings and they finally took a break. Tony was getting used to that one horse. I called it his new best buddy. Banner had to ask. All day they have been avoiding one part of the woods, no matter the direction, they would go around it.

"So what's in there? The woods you've all been avoiding." Thor stopped his conversation he was having and turned to his friend.

"Evil." That was all he said.

"What kind of evil?" Natasha cut in. Hogun could see where this was going. He intervened from an argument starting.

"An evil creature is bound by chains, and if we anger it, there would be more than just Loki's trial happening." He continued playing with the blade of grass he had in his hand. The rest of the way was quiet, mainly because they didn't realize Tony wasn't with them! They returned to the palace before the clued in. He was at the back all day. Maybe his horse got spooked and ran away, or bucked him off. They had to go looking for him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so i've been trying to make my chapters longer... I have no clue how i'm doing but i feel good on how this is going! I had to leave it on a cliffhanger! I really wanted one and i did it! I shall try and update soon so you don't hang for to long :D**

**gamingcharacter, out.**


	5. History Lesson

**A/N: Okay i know this is moving slow, no Loki... I don't brain storm i just write what comes to mind... I changed the summary thing because it sounded like a court thingy...that's not what i was going for... So sorry for anyone who thought that...**

**anyways on with the story! **

* * *

History Lesson

Tony had to know. He had left the group to investigate this 'evil'. His horse had become uneasy, nervous knowing where Tony was taking him. Weaving around large trees and getting darker as the forest became thickener. He could hear something; like deep, rash breaths. Whatever it was coming from had to be humongous. The forest was still thick although it was getting brighter; a clearance. The breath noises became loud and a warm wind hit Tony in the face. He horse freaked, up on its hind legs making a strangling noise as he pulled the reins to keep himself on, but to no avail. Stark fell backwards off his horse and landed on the back of his shoulders, luckily not on his head or neck. His horse ran back the way he had come, at full speed. Now he had no ride.

"Well, seeing how I'm here, better not waist the sunlight." Tony said out loud to himself. He wandered to the breathing noise. He stood in place, afraid, amazed and confused. There in front of him was the largest animal he has ever seen, curled up, in an exhausted sleep.

He saw large rocks with a red ribbon tied around each, all leading back to the ginormous mammal. Stark walked up to its face cautiously, it just looked so soft not to touch the long dark, matted fur.

Instantly the beast awoke. Its large green eyes furiously gazed at Stark. It jumped up with a low grunting noise and bared its sharp teeth; he could tell it was in some sort of pain. Its growl was strained and harsh. Tony saw the ribbons were tied around the wolf's large legs as if to tie him down; ribbon, really Asgard? There he could also see a sword through the top of its snout, maybe a makeshift muzzle. It stood maybe 15-20 feet tall. It jolted forward only to back off with pain coursing through it. It calmed down but it was pissed.

"Hey big fella. What's the matter, don't like visitors?" Tony said masking his fear. He received a growl. Tony sighed. "Okay, so are you supposed to be the 'evil' Thor and the others were talking about?" The wolf's face tightened up and let out a deep snarl at the mention of Thor's name. Well Tony's thoughts wondered in his head, it was broke when the wolf turned its attention behind Stark. Tony turned to see what made it curious. The wolf knew what was coming and got down low making eviler sounds than when he got there. Its face expression the most annoyed, yet angry face a wolf could give.

"Get back mortal!" A female voice was heard. Three men ran in front of Tony, swords and mace at the ready, pointing at the wolf. The Warriors Three and the Lady Sif, he looked to find the Avengers, Thor with Mjolnir, while Clint, Bruce and Natasha glared at the wolf.

"Thor, is this the 'evil' you were talking about?" Tony said walking up to the Prince of Asgard.

"Yes, and is not to be bothered." The god replied.

"I see animal abuse, just because poor Rudolf is different does mean Santa should chain him down." Tony said seriously. Sif strode up to him while in the background you could hear the wolf getting riled up.

"This is an embodiment of evil, mortal. Do not tell me nor anyone of Asgard what they should do, this do not concern anyone who does not know the origins." Sif said dangerously.

"Teach me then…" Tony trailed off. Sif looked to Thor for the alright signal, and he agreed that she could tell them.

"Many years ago, the Norn goddesses told Odin Allfather of 3 living embodiment of evil whom will bring the fall of life; Ragnarok." The lady's face became serious and dark. "They lived in Jotunheim, with their Jotun monster mother, Angrboda." Thor gave Sif an angry look at her choice of wording that. She continued. "Odin and his best group of soldiers went to Jotunheim and Odin slayed the mother while his men took the children in hold. He then banished the daughter; Hela, to Niflheim where she became the goddess of death and ruler of Helheim, where the unworthy dead go. Jormungand, middle son and Midgard Serpent…"

"Wait… Midgard Serpent? Like our 'Midgard'…Snake?" Clint asked brows furrowed.

"Yes, let me finish and you shall know why." Sif said annoyed at being cut off. The wolf seemed angry at the mentioning of the tales, but stayed calm. Sif again continued her history lesson.

"Jormungand is called the Midgard Serpent because he was a snake. Odin banished him to oceans of Midgard. He grew so large that he encircled the planet until his tail met his head. He shall be the one to kill Thor, and Thor kills it when Ragnarok comes." Sif gave Thor a sorrowful glance and what she just said.

"Fenrir, first born and giant wolf..." She pointed back to the wolf behind her. "Odin was fond of wolves; he had two as pets already; Freki and Geri. Fenrir was a normal size then, so he took him in. He became too large for the palace though and so was sent out to these woods to live." They could hear 'Fenrir' give a deep breathe out at the mention of him.

"He ate all there was for wilderness on this side of Asgard and became hungry, or so they say. He began howling every day and disrupting the peace. People complained so Odin had to silence the noise. Tyr was the only one brave enough to go alone. He fed Fenrir everyday but he still howled." Fenrir rolled his eyes and laid down seeing how they were not going anywhere fast. Bruce walked up to the beast to check the sword to make sure the wound wasn't infected.

"The King was told of Fenrir's part in Ragnarok; he was to eat Odin. So he was going to chain him down. He went to the Dwarves and asked for a strong chain. They told Fenrir it was a test of strength and 2 times he broke the chain with ease." The wolf smirked at how she told the tale.

"The third time they brought this ribbon. Fenrir, being Loki's son he knew something was up…"

"Wait, this is confusing… 'Loki' as in reindeer games 'Loki'?" Tony questioned without thinking. All he got was confused faces from the Asgardians.

"Yes, the Loki you are going to trail for is the father of those monsters" Sif replied sternly getting an angry look from Thor and a Snarl from Fenrir.

"That's… awkward…" Tony quietly said looking at the ground.

"Anyways, back to your 'lesson'." Sif said. "Fenrir wanted someone to put their hand in his mouth, in case he couldn't get free and the Asgardians didn't let him free afterwards, he would take a hand. Tyr offered up. The magic bound ribbon won, and they just wanted to lock him up and so no one moved to free him and he bit Tyr's hand clean off. Another guard put the sword through his muzzle to silence his infuriating howling. So he stays here until death." Sif concluded her story. Everything was silent until Stark broke it.

"So by chaining him down and drilling a sword through his mouth, you hope not to piss him off to not cause this 'Ragnarok' thing?" Tony pointed out. "I think I would really want to kill the person who did that to me!"

"It's not the point." Thor cut in. "We should go. It's getting dark." With that he walked away followed by Sif and the Warriors 3. Natasha took Clint with her leaving Tony to process it all while Banner caressed for the wolf.

"I don't think Sif was telling it all, Fenrir seemed upset with some parts she told." Bruce broke Tony's train of thought.

"Something is up with her." Stark walked up to Bruce and the wolf. Banner gave a simple 'hmph' in agreement and Fenrir slightly nodded. "You seem like a good boy to people you trust." Stark patted the fur he didn't get to earlier.

"We should go before it gets too dark though. Everything seems pretty healthy with your conditions, Fenrir. Maybe next time we'll meet in better times." Bruce began to walk away.

"Stay strong, big fella" Tony waved and followed Bruce. Fenrir was sad to see them go but he had something else on his mind; he had to get free.

* * *

**A/N: I called him Fenrir cause it sounds better than Fenris in my opinion... I can change it if people want me too though... I have this up because it will hopefully cover up things in my later chapters... It's a mix of Marvel and the Norse Mythology... (I know the myth better than the comics unfortunatlly...) **

**Thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing! Simple things please me!**

**Next chapter i'm thinking of taking a look at Loki's life in the dungeons; feel free to give me ideas of what i could put in!**


	6. The Accused

**A/N- so this is a short chapter, that's why i'm updating so soon. I'll explain later... **

**On with the shortness!**

* * *

The Accused

It was dark, damp and cold; but aren't dungeons always like that. The room was all cement one small window close to the ceiling and a metal door with a barred hatch. All the prison cells had cots but his was pushed into a corner; he liked corners, he didn't have to watch his back. One whole year in this damned cell, same routine every day. Small amounts of food for breakfast, torture in the afternoon, no lunch, and after supper was time to reflect and sleep.

He paced back and forth, kicking up dirt with his bare feet. He was definitely in pain; he ignored it though. His back was torn and bloody from the whip slashes; his veins were black from venom of the guards snake. They could do worse but was ordered by the King to make him look a tad presentable at his own trial. He chuckled to himself. Odin never did care what happened, as long as it had nothing to put himself in danger, or the Golden Prince of Asgard, Thor.

Loki sat down on the cot, his body thinner than even before the war on Midgard. He thought through on how the trial will go, always steps ahead. The Midgardians would not spare a second on his side. Odin would not either, but he asks for other's opinions just to cover himself up. Thor being his foolish self will probably back him up. His mother, he didn't know what she might do. Was she even aloud in the room? Loki didn't want her to see him in such a state. He may have accused Thor and Odin for lying and never being related, but he never thought less of Frigga; what could he blame her for? She cared for him as much as her own son; she was always there for him no matter what. He loved her.

Loki sighed. Whenever he thought of her, his mind went to ease. How could he relax when such a life changing moment was coming? A guard knocked on the door de-railing his train of thought. Loki stood in place, looking forward as if no one was talking to him. The door opened with a creek of the hinges and scraping off the floor. The guard threw some more suitable clothes at Loki's bed.

"Get changed, we have much to prepare for your trail." The guard said pulling the door shut. Loki heard him say under his breath 'though we all know how it's going to turn out'. The fallen Prince walked over to his 'new' clothing, a simple green cloth tunic with black pants, and brown boots.

He quickly got changed, keeping his white, now stained with blood, shirt on underneath. He didn't want more blood seeping through his cleaner clothes. That would just embarrass the Allfather, but maybe Loki could use it later as to defend himself.

Two more guards came with the same shackles he once wore. They chained him and walked him out. As they walked pass the other cells he didn't hear pleads to get help, he heard them mocking him, being a failure to all of Asgard, failing everything in life. Loki agreed with what they were saying but he was going to try to redeem himself. He let out a sigh once they were out of that dreaded place.

* * *

In another room more fit for living, they told him all he had to do, when breaks happened and when it will be decided. They told him in was in the throne room, as he expected. What he didn't expect was they said it will be a small crowd, the royals, council men, The Avengers, and they contacted Amora, if she comes or not is unknown.

With that, they sent him to clean up. Tomorrow was going to be a long, emotional day.

* * *

**A/N- Short... Loki is out of place right now i know... i'm on the description more right now. You'll get more once things start taking shape. Longer chapters should be on the way. Reviews are much a****ppreciated, good or bad. **

**Stay Frosty my readers! (bad pun...)**


	7. Court Day- Part 1

**SPOILER ALERT: If you have not seen Thor or The Avengers, you should watch them first. **

**Sorry for taking soooo long to update. No internet at my dad's place and what not. Happy Holidays and New Year! Hope you all had a great time!**

**This chapter I made extra long (not that much now that i look at it...) It's gonna be in 2 and/or 3 parts... Court day! *que the music***

* * *

Court Day- Part 1

It started as a normal day until around ten in the morning. They had to go to Gladsheim for the court. Yes, today was the day things would be as hectic as ever. There was little talk from people in the halls, which was abnormal for the Asgardians. The Avengers understood why though. They gathered into the Throne room where Odin sat with an unreadable expression. There were six older men sitting across from the Avengers. In between both groups is where the accused would stand. Thor sat to the King's left with the Queen, Frigga, to his right. The Warriors Three and Sif were seated by the Avengers but closer to Thor's side. They took their spots and everything was silent.

They were expecting more people in the room, but there was very few. Clint was examining all the six men's facial expressions and only one looked nervous, or guilty… According to Bruce, they would have to be the council. Natasha watched the Royals try and comfort the Queen; Frigga seems on the brink of balling her eyes out. Bruce followed the floor patterns with his eyes, going all science in his head. Tony was playing with his thumbs out of boredom; he was used to gatherings of odd people. This continued for what felt like hours but was only about five minutes.

Suddenly the doors were pushed open, being louder than normal in the quiet room, making everyone snap up straight in their seats. Four Royal Guards walked in, in formation. They stood to the side, three people walked in behind them, side by side. A Royal Guard on each side. Loki was in the center, head held high, looking pretty clean for being in prison. He was in the shackles again. They strode right in between the two groups, facing the King. The guard on his left un-hooked the shackles on the dark haired man's wrist; Odin waved for all the guards to leave. Looks like the old fogey finally lost it.

When the doors shut behind them, everything went dead silent again. Loki was paying no one any attention; he was soothing his wrist from those damned shackles. Odin spoke up to start the trial.  
"Loki Laufeyson. For your acts on Midgard and on Asgard, we are here to sentence your fate." Clint saw Loki roll his eyes, though he wanted to do the same, they all knew why they are here… Odin took a breath.

"We will start from where it began." Loki clasped his hands behind his back, waiting for the next person to speak up. Sif stood up and shot a death glare at Loki before starting to state her case.

"I'm sure we all remember Thor's Coronation. How it was interrupted by frost giants in the treasure vault. Those monsters being in Asgard was Loki's doing." She looked at the accused for his answer.

"Indeed it was me who brought them in undetected. My reason being: Thor was not suit for the Throne, yet. He was to blood thirsty and thick skulled; fath…Odin did not see this fault in his son. That was my way to prove it to you all. No one would take my word, assuming that I wanted to steal the Throne from Thor." Loki cocked an eye-brow up at Sif. She just sat back down. One of the counsel men rose from his seat.

"Out of all the other options you could have chosen, why did you bring Jotun… and the vault of all places?" Loki thought about this for a second. "I did it because I was running short on time and patience for people. No one listened, no one cared. I made you all listen and care, did I not?" No one argued with his reason, The Avengers just sat and listened. Odin continued through the faults his 'son' caused.

"So what happened when you convinced Thor and his friends to go to Jotunheim?"

"I did not convince any of them to travel to Jotunheim. I went to comfort my 'brother', at the time, and told him that everything he claims I believed right. I then proceeded to tell him that there was no he could do anything without defying 'Father'…" He said 'father' with a poison on his tongue. "Thor then got the crazy idea to travel to Jotunheim just for answers. We all knew how that would and did turn out. We all refused but when Thor came to me, assuming I would always be there for him, I couldn't leave the poor puppy to be kicked. I agreed and with that, on their choices, Thor's friends tagged along." Odin looked at Thor and received a true, shameful nod. He took a glance at Thor's friends to see them avoiding eye contact.

"So what you say is true. Who caused the battle on Jotunheim? The Frost Giants, One of our own?" Loki looked at Thor and began giggling to himself.

"Everything was going fine, at first. Their ruler at the moment, Laufey, was getting pestered with the questions I presume. We were being surrounded by Frost Giants. Laufey gave us a chance to leave while he allowed it. Thor wasn't one to leave so I excused us. While walking away a Sentry Jotun decided to crack a wise joke, and I quote: "Run back home little Princess". You can all imagine how lightly Thor takes being called a Princess since his last run in when a Frost Giant stole Mjolnir." He began laughing to himself again. Thor gave an annoyed look at Loki only to end up with him laughing more. Tony was getting a kick out of Thor's face. Natasha noticed that Frigga's expression lightened up a tad bit.

"Anyways… Thor attacked them and the battle broke out. You showed up and took us back. End of story." He said rushing the rest of the story.

"Why did you go to claim the Casket of Ancient Winters?" Odin seemed to have all the questions. The others just listened. "I did not go to 'claim' it. I was curious on why they wanted it." Odin waited for more, but none came.

"What made you so curious to pick it up, out of the many years as a child when you snuck in?" Loki paused. With an exasperated breath he replied.

"During our battle on Jotunheim…" he looked to all who were there. "When that one Jotun grabbed Volstagg's arm, it broke through his armour with a single touch, and burned his skin. Well not soon after one took me by surprise and grabbed my arm as I went to kill it. It broke through my armour but instead of burning me…" He paused for a short moment. "…my skin, it turned colour." He looked at his feet. "I'm one of them…" He looked up at Odin. "My skin turned Jotun blue. He gave me a pitiful look, wondering why I was attacking my own kind I guess. I killed it no problem but it stuck in my mind of what the hell was going on."

"Wait what?!" Tony broke in. "ah… sorry for interrupting the dramatic moment, but Rudolf was a different race this entire time? Thor, when you told us he was 'Adopted' you didn't say that part." Thor looked shocked and when Tony addressed him, he snapped back to it.

"Friends, I only told you what I knew." Thor looked to Odin. "You left that part out Father. Why?" Before Odin could reply, Sif took a stand.

"Please, this has nothing to do with the current matter. Loki still did it. As a Jotun, Asgardian, Elf, it makes no difference." Loki in a relaxed, calm state commented on what Sif had said.

"It does make quite the difference Sif. If I was a Light Elf and committed those crimes, I would be sentenced to a court if I wished but I would not have done those things if I was an Elf. I did _what_ I did because I am a Jotun. Not because of my heritage, nor my breed. I did them because growing up, what we were told about Frost Giants. They were claimed to be worthless, dull, blood hungry race of monsters." He began to raise his voice, going tense and angry. "I was told by your truthful King, my 'father' that when he 'stole' me from Jotunheim, he said I was left behind, never wanted practically, and so he took me in. Not out of kindness. He wanted to use me from the start, to raise me, use me to make a peace treaty between the Aesir and Jotun's. When we traveled to Jotunheim, we messed up his entire plan. He told me, right to my face that I no longer mattered!" Tears began to run in streams down Frigga's cheeks, making quiet whimpering sounds trying to hold back from crying out loud.

Loki took a deep breath, calming himself. His eyes were glossy and wet; he looked ready to cry himself but did not allow it. Since he was a child, when he saw his mother upset, it hurt him; he hated even knowing she was not happy. Odin felt that this was a good time to take a break. He stood from his Throne.

"Let us all have a break to collect our thoughts and relax. We will come back in an hour to get to the matters of what happened on Midgard." And with that, he walked passed everyone and out of Gladsheim.

No one moved for a short time, Thor made his way to his mother to sooth her but she stood and began towards Loki. He saw her coming and really wanted her to, but he had to keep his mind on the matter at hand. He turned and quickly strode out of the room.

Frigga stood in place for a few seconds before she wanted to go find Odin. She left as well. Thor followed after her leaving The Avengers, Warriors and Council. Tony got up and walked away he stopped when he heard Bruce's voice call out.

"Tony, where are you going? You'll get lost and probably won't make it back in time." Tony laughed "Oh don't worry doc. I just need to take a wicked piss." And he left. The Warriors Four left soon after, not wanting the awkward silence.

* * *

Loki quickly left the palace, he wasn't being watched by guards, but he had the maturity to not flee from something you can't avoid. He walked in cover so no one would recognize, nor see him. About ten minutes of traveling he found a field. It was all grass except on odd tree near the center. It was always the field they would go to as children. Thor and his friends would spar while he sat under the random tree and read books. He didn't want to be seen right now, and he didn't want memories fogging his view. He climbed to the thickest part of the tree and sat on a branch. For the first time in years, he let himself cry.

* * *

Odin returned ten minutes early with Frigga and Thor by his side. They took their seats once again. The Council were like statues other then when they would lean to each other and whisper. Natasha and Clint were practicing their hand-on-hand combat. Bruce was keeping score. Natasha won with 15-12. They went to sit back down, feeling awkward to fight in front of Thor's parents.

Loki awoke. He must have fallen asleep from the heat. He didn't want to admit to himself that he cried himself to sleep. Children do that, although he does feel like a child again. He jumped out of the tree, rubbing the sleep and dry tears off his face. He looked to the sky to see what direction the sun was in and realised he should be in the court room right now. He dashed for the palace keeping cover still. "How embarrassing to be late for my own meeting with the King" He thought while quietly laughing. When he entered the palace he stopped running, not wanting to attract attention and he just sprinted up a crap load of stairs, he was breathless. He slowly made his way to Gladsheim's doors when he heard a familiar voice yelling, he stopped.

It was a distance away but he heard it. He was too curious to not check it out. He turned down the hall and another. He took one more left and almost collided with Tony. They stopped and looked at each other. They both started talk at the same time "Shouldn't you be in the court? Okay that was creepy. Stop saying what I say!" Loki started laughing out loud, Tony gave him an annoyed look but smiled that Loki wasn't completely cold hearted. Loki slowly stopped laughing and Tony started talking.

"So I kind of got lost on my way back. Am I late yet?" both went silent. Loki looked at Tony. "Yeah… we're both late…" He gave a quick smile. Tony was confused.

"You were heading towards me, was I going the wrong way the entire time?" Loki sighed. "Nope, right way the entire time."

"So, are you running away or lost too?"

"I heard some bitch yelling 'hello' like a deaf lady answering the phone" Loki said laughing again. Tony began laughing too.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Human nature I guess. It worked though. I guess my head isn't quite on right, you'll lead me out right?" Loki gave him a serious stare.

"Even if I said I wouldn't, you would still follow me back so, why not." They both started walking back.

"So you didn't know what you were until about 2 years ago?" Loki sighed

"Can we not talk about that right now…"

"hm-kay… I'm usually good at mazes."

"Oh you know performance issues. It's not uncommon. One out of five…"

"Hey shut up!" They both started laughing but the fun and games stopped at the doors into Gladsheim. They stood side by side just standing there. Loki looked over to Tony.

"How late do you think we are?" Tony just gave a nervous look back to him. "I do not want to see Odin angry…" They both walked in. Heads held high. Odin can't destroy both of their prides.

* * *

Both of them were looking down at their feet, pride broken. Odin was scolding them for being so childish. He wasn't on his throne no more, but standing in front of both accused right now.

"An entire half an hour after we gave you enough time, we sat here waiting for both of you to return! I was just about to send guards to go looking for you!" He was looking at Loki most of the time. "So before we continue the other matters, and remember I can ask Heimdall, where were both of you?" Tony spoke first, which gave Loki a change to think about what he was going to say.

"I went to the 'water closet' my lord." He bowed while smirking, saying it all in a mock British accent. "On my way back I must have forgotten my path back home, pop." Odin starred for a moment longer, obviously not amused. He turned to Loki.

"I...umm took a breather. A nice walk around the Palace… it took longer than I expected…Then I heard Tony yelling down the halls and went to see if he was okay, but he was just lost and I brought him back." He gave a quick smile to Odin. The King looked between the two.

"So why were you both so proud when you walked in late? Causing mischief?"

"No fath… Allfather…we were making jokes, harmless amusing jokes." Silence fell again. The King motioned for Tony to sit in his spot, and he did of course after giving Loki a friendly nudge. Odin returned to the throne. Clint leaned over to Tony

"Were you being honest?"

"Dah, why would I not be honest. Loki, he's a pretty cool guy when ya catch him in the right mood." Clint looked over at Natasha worried.

"Let us continue the matter at hand, without disruptions" Odin said in his booming voice. "Loki, why did you attack Midgard a year after you fell from the BiFrost?"

Loki hesitated. "I do not know why, honestly. I don't remember…" One of the counsel men finally spoke up. "Or you choose not to remember, Magic wielder." Loki shot him a glare, remembering his face from years back. Lying horrible people formed the counsel, but like everything else, no one took his side.

Bruce stood up. "Sir, not to butt in, but what colour is Loki's eyes?" Hawkeye overheard the council men murmur to themselves that his eyes were red, like the monster he is. Odin looked confused. "They are a bright green…how is this relevant to our cause mortal?" Loki looked confused as well.

"When Loki appeared on earth, he brainwashed our people. When he did, their eyes went an icy-blue hue. I remember seeing Loki's eyes the same colour except when he got sense knocked into him, they would go green again." Loki looked at Bruce.

"Are you trying to say the Chitauri were brainwashing me?"

"Yes. I have proof, in words… When you guys were in Germany, you fought like a power hungry fool, but when Tony shot you with his repulsors, you simply surrendered. The sense was knocked into you. When the war hit Manhattan, you would kill anyone in your path; the Hulk literally smashed some sense into you there too. You surrendered practically and didn't turn again. Do you see my point?"

Clint spoke up. "I do remember seeing you in a sort of trance state of mind at points while Selvig worked. You would randomly lash out when you broke out of it. Not that I'm taking your side…" Loki thought hard about this and bits were slowly coming back to him.

"I…remember…falling into the Abyss, landing on an asteroid or something. There I saw the Titan and his servant. They called themselves Thanos and the Other. I was tortured. Broke and confused I agreed to what he offered. I saw new places you couldn't even imagine. Once he handed me that sceptre, I couldn't remember…" Loki now thought in silence. Remembering what had transpired before he was sent to Midgard. Odin gathered the info he just was told. "Thanos". Where has he heard that name before? Odin asked in a soft tone.

"What did they offer you so great to make you attack and want to rule Midgard?"

"It was not so much the offer, but the moment. I let go, hoping to die, failed in that too…" he smirked slightly. "They found me and took me under their wing. Not a good one, add that. They influenced me, beat me to do the wrong, and offered me redemption, which I believed. I couldn't lose anything more, I had nothing." Loki sighed, looking back, he was a pitiful creature. "I'm sure the rest is clear." Things went quiet for a quick moment, tends to happen a lot.

Natasha stood up at lightning speeds. "So why did you brainwash people, was that them too?" He directed his attention to her.

"Most likely, yes. My orders were simple. Get the Tesseract, open a portal for the Chitauri, win the war and rule." He looked back to Odin, hands again clasped behind him. Odin looked to Thor, and his son rose from his seat.

"Brother, when I came to return you home… was that your answer, or the Chitauri's?" Thor looked into Loki's eyes, full of hurt and compassion, although he avoided eye contact.

"I-I think… it was all me, Thor. I was upset at Asgard and my 'family'" he said sarcastically. "I wanted no business with any of you." The accused looked to his feet.

"If you wanted no business with us Brother, then why did you let me willingly let me take you back?"

"Did I have a choice? I was in magic binding shackles, a muzzle, and I felt as if a disk in my spine was dislocated." He shot a quick glance at Banner. "Thanks for that by the way. And that's not sarcasm." He took his attention back to Thor. "I really couldn't do much else, even if I tried." Thor understood and sat back down. Frigga stood.

"When did your heart break begin my son?" She wanted to know where they started off bad.

"The Death of Baldr" He said clearly. "People heard the rumours, believed and accused me. Yes I was the cause, but not how they described it." Sif almost knocked her chair over she got up so fast and furious, almost yelling.

"We were there to witness you kill him, you liar!"

"and you're the ones who spread the wrong." Loki said standing his ground. A council man stood up.

"Then tell us, what really happened on your side of the story. We are all ears." Loki sighed having to explain himself to the likes of those men.

"Baldr, second rightful Prince of Asgard was having nightmares of him dying. He came to his older brothers for help, Thor and I. We told him he would grow out of it; he was only ten years old at the time. They kept coming, getting worse. He went to his Mother and she promised to do an oath, and she did. She went to every realm and everything that could harm Baldr was at no harm at all, except one thing that was too young and who would think it could anyways."

* * *

_*FlashBack*_

_ "Tonight is the ceremony and celebration of Baldr's Oath Brother!" Thor was ecstatic. He seemed more excited than even his younger brother Baldr. Thor was around the age of fifteen (Asgardian years). _

_"I'm glad for him. His nightmares will finally be done, and after that he doesn't have to worry about you killing him in your sparring when he's older." Loki laughed. His age was about twelve. Thor gave Loki a confused look._

_"Brother? If Mother can make an Oath that makes things not hurt us, why don't they just use it on the Warriors of Asgard? You know, in case those stupid giants attack again. We'd be invincible!" Loki shrugged._

_ He left Thor to his own stupid ideas. He was going to find his younger brother. He found him pacing in the halls, deep in thought. For only being ten, he acted much older. Loki placed a friendly hand on his brother's shoulder snapping him back to reality._

_"Oh, Hi! You scarred me for a second." The young boy said innocently._

_"Nervous brother?" _

_"Kind of. I don't know if it will hurt, or something goes wrong. People will have their eyes on me, then get wasted once it's done. It all seems so stupid." Before Baldr could continue Thor came charging down the hall yelling and screaming._

_"BALDR! BALDR! YOU HAVE TO COME QUICK!" Thor gripped his youngest brother's arm and dragged him away. Loki just waved 'Good bye' and continued whatever._

_ The Oath was finished. Asgardians all around rejoiced in drinking. Baldr simply began walking away only to have a rock dropped on his head by Thor on the level above him. Much to all the brothers surprises, the rock bounced off the youngest one's head and smashed on the ground. Loki could see where this was going and didn't want any part of it, so he returned to his chambers for the night._

_ That morning, Loki began on his potions. He crushed some Mistletoe with a slight mixture of water to make it a liquid. He had to carefully and slowly pour it into the other beaker. Just as he began pouring the ingredients, Thor busted into Loki's room and grabbed him by the arm. He spilled the stuff all over himself, but mainly on his hands. Loki tugged and yelled trying to get free from his older brother, but for nothing. Thor was saying him and his friends invented a new game that he must absolutely play. _

_ When Loki was shoved into a room, he saw Sif release and arrow from the bow. He darted towards Baldr's head. The arrow, instead of impaling his brother's head, it bounced off onto the floor just like the rock. Thor ran over and shoved a dagger into Loki's hands._

_"Throw it at him brother. He's invincible!" He still refused. He tried handing the dagger back but his brother would not take it. Thor and his friends began ranting on how Loki has always been a chicken. As he began to walk away he heard Sif say "even if he did throw it, he would miss, at point blank!" They all started laughing. Baldr even joined in. Once he did though, Loki took stance and threw the dagger straight for Baldr._

_ Instantly, there was no noise except the sound of a boy's body falling on the ground. Thor and his friends ran off. Loki ran towards his younger brother. He pulled the dagger out of Baldr's chest. It had pierced his heart. Loki tried the little of healing spells he knew. He checked his pulse, nothing. He was panicking. It came to an end when Odin rushed into the room._

_ He grabbed the collar of Loki's shirt and threw him away from his brother demandingly yelling "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!?" He was shocked, afraid and speechless. His first thought was to run, and run he did. He ran all the way to Heimdall's Observatory. There, he went to Midgard to hide until things had gotten better._

* * *

"Five months I hid in a shack by a waterfall. Until Odin's pet wolves, Freki and Geri, found me. I was taken in, and given my punishment I completely deserved. I felt as if I needed to do more, though. I helped in ways I never of would of before, still I feel that I owe my life for Baldr's." Loki gave a serious look at the counsel men.

"You all have explaining yourselves, I'm aware of." Odin was intrigued. What could he mean? The center counsel man stood up.

"We owe no explanations. This is your trial. You have the explaining to do."

"I've done quite a lot. Tell the King on what you've all done to me. Right under his nose, disobeying him." Loki cocked and eyebrow. They were speechless. Odin rose from his golden Throne.

"I will have more hearing of this situation, after we all take a break. Three hours this time. Supper will be served in the dining hall and you two," He looked at Tony and Loki. "If you're late this time, I will not hold back." With that, everyone left Gladsheim, except Loki.

* * *

**A/N: I changed the Baldr Story to my own thingy ma-jigy. I know his death is a sign of Ragnarok but hey, it's fanfiction and rules are made to be broken.**

**I added some funnies in there all though most is drama and angst. I know, sorry.**

**Part 2 up next, i'm not saying soon because you all seen how long this one took...**

**_Reply to _****guest: ****_"When are Vali, Nari and Sigyn going to come in. I'm curious to see what their reactions are when they find out how Loki is_**** punished."**** I hope to have them in the next chapter and if not, the one after...Narfi will only most likly be mentioned because... well no spoilers but Norse Mythology should tell the story. (But I will be changing it to my own, to tie in) As for their reactions, chapters will tell. Thanks for Reviewing :)**


	8. Passing the Time

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. It's my first time doing Exams and I've been studying like crazy... This Chapter is short-ish, better than nothing though, right? Hopefully the next chapter will be soon, but I'm not done exams yet so don't get your hopes up...**

**I switch the point of view a lot in this one so that's where the lines are. Thank you to everyone who as Reviewed, Followed and Favorited! It means so much to me!**

* * *

Passing the Time

The Warriors four wanted to show Natasha and Clint the Sparring ring. They followed out of the palace and down to a small sort of coliseum. Bruce came along not knowing what else to do. Tony wandered the palace trying to figure its workings out. He had to learn his way around if he didn't want Loki coming and saving his arse again. Frigga and Odin went to prepare supper while the council passed thoughts on how they could weasel their way out of speaking at the next hearing.

* * *

Loki stood still where he was standing. He didn't leave Gladsheim; it felt too awkward to travel down the halls with other people's eyes always following his every move. He snuck out back to the stables. There he mounted his brown steed and headed to the country side. Visiting was in order.

* * *

Tony could see a horse running through the fields with a rider. It headed away from the Palace at amazingly fast speeds. He could have sworn it was Loki, so he wanted to be 'Mister Big Shot' and bring him back, as if he was fleeing. Down to the stables, he mounted his grey horse and headed in the direction he thought 'Loki' went.

* * *

Natasha and Clint showed some Asgardian warriors a few hand-on-hand combat moves. Sif was amazed at why the Aesir never used these moves. The Assassin's quickly took out the trainers. Clint loved being a show-off, especially for people assumed as gods. Bruce sat up in bleachers, snickering every time a large, cocky Asgardian warrior attempted to take the Assassin's down and failed each try.

* * *

Loki approached a small house on the edge of the woods. It had only one floor but high ceilings from the look of the large door. He dismounted his horse and walked up to the door. He dusted off his clothes, cleared his throat and hesitantly knocked on the solid wood door. For a minute no one answered. Then the door swung open, showing a blond woman with green and black clothes and vibrant green eyes. She smiled up at him.

"Amora?!" He was surprised and confused.

"Come in, we have much to talk about." She grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. She closed the door and pushed him into the living room.

"He's here, just as I presumed." She was as happy as if she just won a bet. In the room were The Executioner Skurge and no one else, other than themselves. Amora sat beside Skurge and motioned for Loki to sit. He did not.

"Where are they?" He asked the Enchantress.

"Where are who? Oh, you mean _them. _They're safe; don't get your hair all in a knot." She pointed towards another room connected to the living room. It was the kitchen.

Cautiously entering the room, he scanned the room. He saw another blond standing by the stove, cooking something that smelt really good! He walked up to her and she turned, being startled by the man she didn't notice walk in. As soon as she saw the dark haired man she looked furious.

"WHAT THE HELL are _YOU_ doing _HERE?!" _She yelled at first but quieted down to a secretive, angry speech. Loki looked confused.

"You're still mad about that aren't you."

* * *

Tony took longer than he hoped. He didn't want to gallop in the bumpy fields. What if the horse tripped and he went flying off and broke his neck, no one would find him! He kept to a simple jog. He came to a house that looked like a tool shed compared to everything else in Asgard. Then again, they would probably huge tool sheds with all the weapons. He saw the horse from earlier standing near the house eating grass. So this is where he went. A secret bad guy hut, Tony dismounted his horse and crouched to the ground. He took low, long strides to the home, trying to hide and of course failing.

He snuck around to the side and sat under an opened window, now he knows what it's like to be Hawkeye and Black Widow. He heard voices, though they were muffled. He listened and tried to make things out.

* * *

"Of Course I'm still upset! How could I not." She yelled at Loki

"It was for his well-being, do we really need to do this right now?" He looked to the other door way, seeing an 11 year old boy with brunette hair and green eyes. The boy smiled when he saw Loki and run up to hug him. The boy's face was pushed against his chest.

"Where have you been Ikol?" The boy asked demanding an answer. Loki looked up to the girl who was smiling down at her son. Loki gave her a smug smirk. He replied to the boy's question.

"I've been very busy at the palace." The boy pushed himself away and looked up at his face.

"You never visit anymore. You really can't be _that_ busy, can you?"

"Being a Royal Guard is a very busy job, especially when you have to take care of the future King." Loki drew his attention to the window above the cupboard. He heard a noise that sound like someone shuffling against the outside wall. He put his hand on the boy's shoulder. "I'll be right back Vali." The boy stood by his mom and watched him leave.

Loki went out the front door and walked around to the back. He saw someone or something eavesdropping under the window. He strode right up to it and realized he should have come in more cover.

"Stark, what the hell are you doing here?" He startled Tony making him jump to his feet.

"Ahh nothing! I was just roaming and found this place."

"I'm the God of Lies; that was just pitiful." Loki laughed "Get out of here before I make you." He said going serious.

"I was just leaving." Tony slowly made his way back to his horse. He was just about there when he was tackled to the ground.

"What the…" Tony's face hit the ground.

"What do you want with us?! Where is Ikol?!" A boy was yelling at Tony

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about?" Tony pushed him off. Loki came and pulled the kid away.

"It's okay Vali. He's just a lost hobo." Loki replied.

"No I'm not!" Tony retorted. Vali looked between the two.

"So if he's a hobo, why is he in clean clothes Ikol?"

"You're not born hobo, he just became one recently." Loki smirked at Tony.

"Ikol?" Tony questioned "How old is this kid, Loki?" he only received a 'shut up' glare.

"I'm eleven!" Vali yelled.

"Vali, go inside. Your mother is probably worried sick." The boy turned and ran back to the house. "You return to the palace…" He looked at Tony as if he was a child as well. "…you will hear enough of what you saw later in court." With that Loki returned to the building with Tony sitting on the ground dumbfounded.

* * *

Supper began and just like every other meal in Asgard, loud. Tony returned just in time to eat what hasn't been taken off his plate by Volstagg. Bruce kept taking quick glances at Tony all supper, obviously wondering why he was late. After every one was either drunk or full, they left and retreated to their rooms. Bruce stopped Tony in the halls, as predicted.

"What held you up?" Bruce began.

"I followed Loki to a place… I was told to leave." Bruce only gave him a 'wow you're retarded' look in response. "I'll tell you later Bruce. I'm gonna take a nap." With that, they both left.

* * *

Amora was just leaving with Skurge when Vali and Loki came back. The Enchantress winked at Loki when their paths crossed in the door way. Ignoring that he walked into the kitchen to see Sigyn still standing in the same place, arms crossed and staring ferociously at him.

"Vali, go play in your room, Ikol and I have a lot of 'adult' business to talk about." With that Vali nodded and left. Loki rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

"It's been around four years Sigyn, can't you let it go?" He sat down at the table.

"You haven't even come to visit in the last year and a half. He misses you." She sat across from him. "You say you're busy, but really Loki, what could stall you from visiting your son?" He thought for a minute. Should he tell her? What he's done.

"It was matters concerning the royal line. I'm not who anyone thought I was. I didn't even know." He looked her in the eyes and finished. "I was brought into the palace when I was an infant." He lowered his voice so Vali couldn't hear. "I'm Laufey's son. It doesn't feel right knowing this and being around the ones from before. I was confused when I was told and turned rampant. I've been mined controlled by an unknown race and waged war on Midgard. The only reason I'm here now is because _they _are sentencing my fate." Things went silent.

"So you're here for my help? How could you be so selfish?" She cried out.

"No that's not why I'm here! I'm here to see you all one last time in case it's a death sentence." He went almost mute on the last words. She covered her mouth, ashamed that she assumed such a thing from him. She should have known.

"I'm so sorry…" tears welding up in her eyes. He avoided eye contact feeling stupid.

"If death is the case, tell Vali that I was killed in battle in an unknown realm. Maybe then he can keep hope."

Seconds later Vali came running down the stairs, a smile on his face. "Ikol, Ikol! I want to show you something!" He grabbed Loki's arm and pulled him outside.

* * *

Clint, Natasha and Bruce were all passing time with a bunch of topics like what was Steve doing, what's up with the funky designs everywhere or where do the Aesir get horses on a floating rock in space. Finally they ended up with the topic about Loki leaving.

"He just leaves? No one watches him; the guy put on trial 'cause of the things he did, just walks away? That's amazing security." Clint rolled his eyes. Bruce couldn't care less; he had hope for Loki in some way.

"No but really Clint…" Natasha broke in. "…how did they get horses here?" Both guys replied with a face-palm.

* * *

Vali had pulled Loki to the field behind the house. From a distance he could see targets set up. The brunette boy picked up a bow and a few arrows off the ground.

"Watch this Ikol." He exclaimed. Raising the bow and drawing back his arrow, he took a breath in and aimed for his target. He let go of the arrow and he hit his target, right in the makeshift head.

They boy turned to Loki practically jumping with joy with a victory smile on his face.

"That's amazing Vali! Why haven't you gone to any courses to become a warrior?" The boy looked to his feet and back up at Loki with a grin on his face.

"I want to be like you! A Royal Guard, protecting the King with my life. Then we could hang out more!" With a simple, yet happy sigh he kneeled to the boy's height.

"Don't choose your life's job because others do the same, choose it for what you want to do, make it something you're sure you will enjoy." With that said, he hugged his son.

"Supper's ready." Sigyn yelled from the house, and the two guys went in for the night.

* * *

On Earth, Steve sat in the huge lounge at Stark Tower. He and Pepper have been watching movies all night. Steve wanted to know what everyone talked about. Starting with Disney Movies like The Lion King, Bambi, Fox and the Hound and Oliver and Company. After those he then moved to the more mature movies like Terminator, Mission Impossible, Zorro and The Expendables.

Ten bowls of popcorn, eight huge bottles of pop and hundreds of bathroom breaks later, he now knows the extreme of a movie night. Steve was hyped up on caffeine, most movies now you couldn't hear because of his chatter and constant shifting in his chair. Pepper couldn't leave the Captain like this, what if something out the window interested him. Caffeine hyper people can be pretty imaginative. She was right.

The rest of the night was spent on the roof. Steve was yelling up to the sky thinking that if he yelled loud enough, maybe Asgard could hear him. JARVIS recorded this just to show the Captain why Scotch has such a bad result of Tony's behaviour.

* * *

**A/N: So there's your first look at Sigyn and Vali! Sigyn is obviously not happy about something that happened it the past, but that will be covered later. I wanted to show what Steve was doing just because I had a short-term writers block... **

**Please Review :)**


	9. What Really Happened

**A/N: Sorry guys for taking soooo long to update. I've had little motivationa and school doesn't help... Here's the chapter- not one of my best but it's filling stuff in. I had major writters block in this chapter and I plan on in future chapters, filling in everyones requests.**

**The Italic print is the flash back**

* * *

What really Happened

Everyone was back at the palace, ready for part 2 of this court thing that is coming to no result. Taking their seats (and standing spots in Loki's case) the King rose and caught everyone's attention.  
"Before our supper break, Loki claimed that the Council has things they must speak about. What might they be?" He looked at each of the men's faces. They all glanced at each other, worried for what they have been thrown into. Loki turned to the Council men, addressing to them.

"Each and every one of you has things you have done to wrong me, just so you know. When I was but a child, rumours started not of the children but immature adults. Rumours that cause children emotions they do not need at the age; Loneliness is for out aging most, unwanted is for one of an evil life which I did not have _then_. You can obviously see where I'm heading with this." Loki looked to everyone in the room but again back to the older men.

"As I aged and became more involved with stronger and darker magic, but also involved in a woman's life. We had three children which you each disposed of as you willed. Hela, my only daughter was banished to Niflheim. Jormungand is cursed to the bottom of Midgard's oceans, and Fenrir was beaten and chained down. I was unaware of all this for I was out saving your ass." Loki pointed to Thor. The men whispered between themselves.

"Your children were the living embodiments of evil. We had to stop it before it began." The youngest of the elders announced. Loki chuckled at their stupidity, which he was quite used to now.

"Everyone hates a Frost Giant, let alone a Giantess. I was hated for my magic although I guess I am a Frost Giant as well. Two of your most hated things get together and have offspring. Why wouldn't you try and get rid of us with a simple, yet believable lie." The misunderstood prince smirked in victory. He turned to Odin and instead of continuing instantly; he sat down, cross legged on the floor, tired of standing for such a long time in one day. "Allfather, I'm sure we all remember my wife Sigyn, correct?" The king nodded in response. "I didn't leave her years ago because I didn't love her; I left her because if I stayed _they_ would have killed her and my other son right under our noses." He face went dark remembering that dreadful day.

* * *

*FLASH BACK*

_It was a warm sunny day in Asgard, like usual. Loki was having his daily visit with his wife Sigyn and his two sons Narfi and Vali. He couldn't live with them because he had to keep track of Thor and being a Prince he had to stay in the palace. Sigyn loved her country home anyways so it worked out. _

_ Out in the fields at the back of the house were a father and two children, bonding. They tackled each other, even if the 6 foot man tripped himself for his son's enjoyment. Hours pass of roughhousing play. Their father had to leave early today though; the eldest prince requested his brother's presence on his next adventure to Alfheim. The boys continued to play while he said goodbye to his wife. _

_ He was about 200 feet away from the house when he heard a terrible scream. It startled him, never has he heard a noise quite like it coming from the house! Loki ran as fast as his feet could carry him; he ran around back to see his children being held back by men of a much older age. _

_ "What do you want with us? You have no right of being here." Loki explained to the men. Right then Sigyn came out to see what the commotion was about. Her husband motioned for her to leave, to get back in the house. She did after a worried yet confused stare at each man's face. _

_ Two men snuck behind the prince before he realised. They held back his arms and placed something on them, bonds? They quickly backed away as he strained to break free. It was containing his magic. He watched as his sons faces turned to shear horror, tears streaking down their cheeks. He stopped struggling and tried verbal now. _

_ "What do you plan on doing? Asgard knows who they are; don't even think of pulling another of those stunts of yours. I'll be sure to tear each of your heads off with my bare hands if you touch ANYONE of my family." They laughed at how serious he has gotten. One man walked in front of his youngest son, Vali. With a few words of an ancient language and a few movements of his hands, the young boy began to glow, a dark shadow forming around him. Vali fell to his knees grunting and yelling in pain. His body formed into that of a wolf. _

_ The man stepped out of the beasts' way. One man buckled Loki's legs so he fell down. They held his charcoal hair forcing him to watch. The wolf's eyes ripped opened, blood shot and menacing. It arched its back and let out a horrifying growl. The men holding Narfi pushed the boy resulting in him stumbling and looking like great prey for the rabid wolf. _

_ The canine dashed at his brother, teeth showing. Loki attempted to run and save them both but was stopped by an invisible force. The men laughed at him. The creature pounced at the 9 year old boy. The wolf's razor sharp claws dug into the soft skin of the child and pushing him to the ground. Narfi screamed in pain now trying to shove the canine off his scrawny body. _

_ "NARFI!" Loki yelled at the top of his lungs. With his teeth clenched and his body filled with anger. "You better stop what you're doing _right_ now! You will regret every moment of your pathetic lives if you continue this madness." Loki took only glances over at the Council men. _

_ Narfi was pinned. The wolf now began digging its fangs into the stomach of the boy. Yelling in agonizing pain, you could hear him plead his brothers' name. Blood covered the muzzle of his deformed brother. It had torn the black haired boys' innards, out. Narfi was motionless. He gasped for air and tried to gain what little strength was leaving him. _

_ The council men realised Loki of the restraint but kept the magic bonding cuffs on. The father ran for his sons, tears welding up in his emerald eyes. The wolf backed off. Reverse of turning in to the creature, he was now a young 7 year old boy. His body was stained of his brothers' blood. The elder men laughed at the tragic scene they created. _

_ Loki was leaning over Narfi's body. Vali had crawled over, struggling to hold his body up for he was trembling like an earthquake. _

_ "Narfi, stay awake! You can't sleep now." The prince's pale hands were shaking as he rubbed the sweaty and blood filled hair of his son. His voice was shaky. "Everything is going to be okay." It was directed at Narfi but it was for his reassurance in reality. Vali cried out loud, holding his brother's hand. Loki stood, wiping the tears off his face. _

_ He turned to the men who had enough and were mounting their horses. They began to ride away and Loki chased after them. One of the men snapped his fingers and the cuffs disappeared. Before Loki could launch any spell in their direction he heard Sigyn in a full fit cry. He should get them back, but right now his family needed him. _

* * *

_ They properly buried their eldest son, weeping at the grave the fell asleep in each other's arms. As the warm rays of the sun came up, the heat awoke the black haired prince. Dread passed over him. He shook Sigyn.  
"Honey, wake up. I need you to go inside. Vali's missing." Sigyn darted up off her husband's shoulder. Wasn't it Narfi who had died just a few hours ago? She ran inside to find her son but he was nowhere to be seen. _

_ Loki knew something came over his son. He dreaded that he would do something they would greatly regret. He ran for his son's favourite spot, a rock hanging off a cliff leading to a rocky abyss. How Ironic. _

_ Of course that's where he found Vali. The boy was standing on the edge; tear streaked face, with more forming in his eyes. Loki slowed his pace not wanting to startle the shocked kid._

_ "Vali…" He said in a quietly calm tone with a hit of worry. He wasn't really going to jump, was he?_

_ "d-d-dad?!" Vali replied not expecting anyone, sobbing. "I'm g-going to d-do it…" He stuttered his sentence not convincing the prince one bit but anything can change._

_ "May I come up?" Loki asked wanting to comfort the young child. With a shrug of the shoulders, he crawled up. He sat beside the boy and patted beside him for his son to join him, which he did. _

_ "Why would you do this?" The father asked.  
"I have no reason to live dad. I killed my brother, I couldn't control myself. I don't want that to happen again." _

_ "It's not your fault Vali. The council have been evil since they were born; they manipulated you to do this. Do not blame yourself. Narfi wouldn't want this, you know that." He was rubbing his son's back now holding him in a loving embrace. Vali pushed Loki off him and stood rising above his father._

_ "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO KILL YOUR BROTHER! OR ANYONE INFACT!" He yelled in frustration. Loki sighed._

_ "Son, calm down... I have killed people before, and I'm not proud of it but sometimes it had to be done. My brother has fallen by my hand…"_

_ "Uncle Thor is still alive though..."_

_ "Not Uncle Thor. I'm talking about a younger brother you would have never of met. His name was Baldr." He told his son of what had happened; teaching him of life's mistakes you can't change. His son had so much to learn. And so did his father. They held each other in a hug, his son sobbing on his chest. _

_ He rubbed his hand along Vali's back in a soothing way. Little did Vali know, Loki was reciting a spell in his mind, one he thought he would never use especially on his own son. Within a few seconds Vali's mind had been erased. All he could remember was his mother Sigyn and who he was. Once the spell was complete Vali raised his head confused on who was holding him. He leaned back, pushing himself out of Loki's arms._

_ "Who are you? Where am I? Where is my mother?" The boy questioned almost instantly._

_ "Vali, you are just outside the borders that your mother gave you, she sent me to come and fetch you." Vali thought for a moment and spoke more demanding than before._

_ "I'll ask again, who are you?" Loki chuckled._

_ "I'm a royal guard from the palace and I take care of you and your mother on occasions. My name is Ikol." He smiled at the boy although his eyes didn't spark the joy they once had. How could they, he can't even be his boy's father without something going wrong. _

* * *

_ Once Vali was convinced, they both walked back to where Sigyn was waiting impatiently. At first glance of them homecoming she ran for them. He explained what was to be for now on, he would visit to check on things but to be known now as Ikol. She was furious at him. She complained a reasonable argument but even if he is leaving it all on her to take care of the boy, he cannot risk their lives, not again. Being told that she doesn't want to see him again and slapping him across the face out of anger, turned and slammed the door._

_ Loki was dumbfounded. It went so fast. Within a day, Narfi was killed and buried, Vali has no memories and Sigyn has left him for his own. Sighing he turned to leave but before long he could feel the sting at the back of his eyes, he knew why he was going to cry but could he let himself. He starred up to the sky that was once sunny and now fitting the mood, filling with clouds of rain. He slowly dragged himself back to his room in the palace where he stayed undisturbed for 3 days._

* * *

**A/N: I hope this will help with some background. I'm sorry again for the extreamlly late update. **

**I have one question: Should I update more often with shorter chapters or update less with longer chapters?**

**(P.S. There is this new tv series on the History channel called "Vikings". It's an awesome show. now the character Floki is awesome too but what's Ironic is that the actors' father is Stellan Skarsgard, Eric Selvig from Thor and the Avengers! huh...)**

**Last but not least, I really love reviews, they inspire me to continue! Feel free to through in requests and suggestions! and don't be afraid to review/comment on each chapter, i love to reply! and with that I'm off, for now :)**


	10. A New Threat

**A/N: So i was at my dad's all weekend (he has no internet) and I got a few shorter chapters done. I'll 2 today, 2 another day, then hopefully a long chapter :) I would update them all now, but I like chiffhangers and it would make you guys wait longer...**

anyways, enjoy :)

* * *

A new threat

The guard's outside the palace took their posts. It was going on dusk. Some did patrolling around the grounds while others stood at the ready for anything. One patrolling decided to stray off. He walked around a few corners not in his section. Down an alleyway, a few flight of stairs, and then in a small tunnel he could just hardly squeeze his lean body through.

It was a dark room he entered, one shadow against a wall, his own. There was only the sound of his breathing to be heard. The looks of his warm breathe on the chilly air creating a foggy illusion. He stepped forward, the sound of water dripping from the moist ceiling into a puddle created, who knows how many years ago. Minutes passed and nothing happened.

Then a dark mass appeared, forming into a figure of a tall, scrawny being. The person who appeared had black shoulder long hair that curled at the ends. He wore a green like tunic with black designs and gold engravings. The guard bowed at the man.

"Master, all is set. Positions have been placed. We await your command." The man he spoke too replied with a devilish and mischievous grin. With a wave of his hand he dismissed the guard.

* * *

"Is _this_ true?" Odin asked in an intrigued and angered voice. There was no reply. Odin rose from his seat, slamming his staff down and a most furious look on his face. Loki tried to hold back his joy he had seeing the men be put in their place. The youngest of the counsellors nodded his head in agreement, only to receive a smack on the head by the man beside him.

Odin strode up to these men, standing straight and looked as if he grew a few inches. Loki stood up, he needed to see this all with a front row seat. Tony sat in his chair leaning from side to side trying to get a better view without leaving his seat. Odin gave the order for the council to stand, which they obeyed, how could they not in a position that they were in now. Frigga was surprised at what she has heard in the last few days, shock on her face and a joy that she finally knows what has become of little Loki.

Odin stared each man down; with a wave of his hand over his shoulder he summoned a guard for each councillor.

"Take them away, to the dungeons and give them a torture to remember." They each complained a protested, begging and tugging while being dragged out of the room. Loki waved 'goodbye' to them with a victorious smile of his face. The burden of his life was just lifted of his shoulders.

* * *

**A/N: I know, short... there's another if you click the little "next" button to your bottom right.  
And don't forget to review, I helps to keep me encouraged :)**


	11. Captain Caffeine?

**A/N: Part 2 for this quick (yet short) update.**

* * *

Captain Caffeine?

Back on Earth, Steve was waking up from the last week of huge movie nights, finally coming to the conclusion that he was never doing that again. Pepper was in the kitchen making coffee for her when Steve walked in. She smiled sweetly at him and continued to a desk to finish up on her work.

As soon as Steve opened a cupboard to see what's for breakfast, JARVIS interrupted him.  
"Good morning Captain. Are you in the right mind to watch some videos?" Steve was confused, he just watched like, what? One hundred movies? Rubbing his eyes, he leisurely walked to the couch and agreed. JARVIS turned on a screen that looked as if it wasn't even there in the first place.

The Captain realised he wasn't watching Disney or Pixar; he was watching himself, from the last few nights. He was running like a madman in the recording. Screaming and yelling about what ever popped in his head, picking at Pepper when he was told to calm down or stay still. He was like a 3 year old. It made him realise now what a jerk caffeine can turn you into.

With the fast forward on, the video finished. Steve was just so confused on how he of all people could act so rude. He felt Pepper lay a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Cap. You never had it before, just think of it like liquor." With that she walked away. Steve was just sitting like a dumb ass duck for the rest of the day.

* * *

**A/N: I just have to every once in a while have to show you whats up with Cap. and here is a tad bit :)  
Remember to review, good or bad, still helps :)**


	12. For Asgard!

**A/N: So i'm going to my dad's again this weekend which means I can't upload, so i'm doing it now... Enjoy, there is another chapter after this one... and they are both short again...**

* * *

For Asgard!

Odin was returning to his throne after sending his councillors to the dungeons, when suddenly the roof above everyone's head, was blown out. Loki evaded was rubble would have crushed him, each Avenger stood at the ready while the royals were barricaded by guards. Thor pushed his way through and went to be between the Avengers and his brother.

A man came through the opening, some sort of magic was allowing him to glide or hover down to the floor. Loki reached for his inner magic; there was something wrong with this. Odin pushed his way through the guards while Frigga escaped the grounds. Bruce backed away to stay out of his stress zone unless needed.

"Hello my_ Lord_." The man gestured and Loki. "I came as you asked, to save you from you sentence." This man had a devilish grin, but was smug about what he was talking about. Loki could only keep a surprised and confused face, what the hell was going on?

Everyone's attention was on Loki now. He planned on leaving? He was playing an act this entire time? While everyone in the room now believed this stranger and had their weapons faced at Loki, he never flinched; his eyes never left his enemy.

"You guys believe him now, don't you?" Loki never looked away, but the tone of his voice could indicate he felt at a lost again.

"We have no reason not to believe him." The captain of the guards explained.

"A man just blew a hole into the palace of Asgard and 'claims' I ordered him too? Is that not a tad of a clue that he plays tricks?" Thor was confused at what his brother was explaining.

"This is your magic, is it not, Loki?" The captain questioned, the man whom entered the room could only smile at the confusion he was causing.

"I'm a shape shifter, not a cloning device."  
"We have all seen you duplicate yourself, don't lie!"

"and they don't have an actual mass or density, I have both and I'm sure none of _my _duplicates could do so much damage, if any none." Everyone thought on what he said, a few guards who believed Loki aimed their weapons at this mysterious man, who looked just like Loki!

Loki turned his gaze at the Asgardians, and Avengers and raised his hands in a surrendering motion. He turned back to the other Loki, walking up to him, he didn't flinch nor back away, pride and malleolus filled the duplicates eyes. The real Loki brought his arms to his sides, bending at the elbows on a 90° angle. His hands palms facing upwards, a flame came to float in his palms, black with a purple hue, and glowing green. Magic obviously.

Bruce could recall never seeing Loki use any magic like this on Earth; he was probably more powerful than the Chitauri took him for. The other Loki mimicked the real ones actions, although he seemed to struggle with conjuring up this magic. They stood maybe hardly 2 feet apart. There was no noise in the room, other than the scuffing of the guards feet backing away, most in Asgard knew how powerful magic was and how dangerously it can get out of control.

In an instant, both Loki's shot this magic at each other, point blank. Ending up with a cloud of dust and everyone shielding their eyes, it was getting hard to breathe for the air was now thick with dust and debris. Being as if blind, all you could hear now was the sound of a fist on fist brawl, kicks thrown and grunting of pain.

When the dust cleared, the guards were right on the scene, they ran up to circle the two fighting. Odin pushed through and so did the Avengers, Bruce of course staying back. The image was of one Loki in a chock hold while the one giving the treatment smiled looking at his prey in his grasp.

"Back off, both of you!" Odin said in his demanding voice. They looked like twins setting a score.

The one in the grasp, had his eyes fluttering shut, struggling to stay awake. Thor didn't know which one to back up, neither did anyone else. The suddenly the one chocking gained some sort of strength and slammed his elbow into the other one's face, breaking his nose with a noticeable crunching noise. He was thrown off and backed away, grabbing his nose to try and stop the bleeding. He turned his head, making a crack noise and got into a fighting position. Fist raised, he wasn't going to run. Clint realised the one with the now bloody nose sort of flickered when hit, not as a hologram flicker, but a disguise being exposed.

"The one with the bloody nose is the fake!" He yelled out catching everyone's attention, the real Loki gave him a smile of gratitude and pride, the other gave him the darkest frown he's ever seen (other than when he pissed Natasha off bad, that was something to be afraid of). Everyone launched their attack, but missed, he teleported behind everyone. Not touching the ground, floating, he was mumbling some language, no one but Loki could understand. A powerful spell he was creating.

Loki closed his eyes, and grasped his hands together, mumbling in the same language. Then they felt some sensation run up their spines, unusual. When the imposter launched his attack, no one hand time to react it was so fast, the light was blinding and the fear was stiffening. A loud crash echoed through the palace.

"Are we dead?" Tony asked.  
"…..no….." Thor replied, everyone opened their eyes, to see not a scratch on anyone but a smoke cloud where the imposter was once floating. Loki rushed over to a hole in the ground, and crouched beside it. Creating what looked to be a blade, of ice? Odin rushed beside him as well, Avengers not far behind. Loki pulled the man out of the hole and placed the blade to his throat, but was shocked when he saw the real man's face, not as a disguise.

"Algrim?!" Thor, Loki and Odin said at the same time, completely confused. They only received a grunt of pain and remorse. Tony being Tony has to be nosey.  
"You know this guy? Who the hell is he? What's going on, can you all explain to us now?" Thor busted out laughing of joy, and hugged Algrim only to receive a yell in pain and a death glare. Natasha leaned over to Tony and whispered "They're friends?"

Odin arose from his knees. "What brings you here? We thought you dead." No sound came from his, but his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he fainted. Regarding to the Captain of the guards Odin ordered. "Take him to the healers, we need him alive to explain what he's doing, and get someone in here to fix this." He pointed to the ceiling. Loki stood away so the guards could get to the dark elf. He stepped in front of Odin, again whispering that same language and then a snap of his fingers, the rubble on the ground arose and went back together on its own, like a jig saw puzzle.

"Loki? Why couldn't you have done that before you left Manhattan?" Natasha complained. Everyone laughed; even Odin made a small chuckle.

"Never mind about that second order…" Odin placed his hand on Loki's shoulder, and for the first time, Loki felt Odin actually trusted him, believed him, and loved him. With a smile from the king, Loki felt embarrassed for once.

Thor of course ruined this game changing act, he grabbed Loki's arm and dragged him out of the room. "We must keep an eye on Algrim! We may be the only ones whom still trust him!" Loki rolled his eyes. "Is that not a sign that we shouldn't trust him? Hmm?" Thor seemed to act as if he heard nothing, like in their childhood when he would warn Thor and it always fell on deaf ears.

He was glad though. He felt like a child, carefree and the thought he could make a change. This could be how his new life was to restart. Although his brother may not have changed, he felt a new leaf turn over for his _parents, _and his relation with them and even the humans, and frost giants!

* * *

**A/N: Please review, and their is another chapter don't forget.**


	13. Visitors

**A/N: Here's chapter 2! I have all weekend to try and finish up on the longer chapter I was working on!**

* * *

Visitors

They spent the entire night, Thor asking questions, and Loki's sarcastic remarks. He could feel people warming up to him. Did this happen for a reason? Was it fate that Algrim was to attack and Loki proves his worth and dedication? Only a year ago he would have joined in on the attack and tried to wipe Asgard free of Aesir. This has changed since then, people listened, asked questions; they felt more, alive. They are no longer the stuck up guards and gods he grew up to know and have a dislike to, almost as if they were more human.

Humans had emotions, to many to control in certain matters, he learned that on Midgard. His disrespect and hatred for the mortals has changed, he may consider assisting them in hardships of battle, even if the Chitauri were to show their faces again, he will fight alongside them to face Thanos off, and they wouldn't know what to expect anyways.

He felt as if his room in the palace was finally able to be entered. For the first time in more years than he can count, he had a peaceful sleep, one that felt as if he actually rested, not just laid like a rock with his eyes shut.

* * *

He was awoken by the sound of the birds outside, but one bird specifically, a lonely raven sitting on the railing of his balcony. It wasn't one of Odin's ravens watching over him. No, it was his raven. That meant Sigyn had sent him. He was right, there was a letter tied around the leg of the bird. He read:  
_I thought about what we talked about. Vali and I are coming today to see how things are going, and we have your back, do not worry. Vali will not come obviously, but maybe he can play in the palace, learn about 'what you do for a living'. We need to tell him the truth sooner or later. I shall see you when the hour is none.*_**3:00 in the afternoon***

_~Sigyn~ _

He looked at the sun; of course he woke up late today. He got changed into some of his old clothes that were untouched in his closet. He had to allow the king a tad bit of notice of her coming.

* * *

Tony was just waking up, well he didn't wake up on his own, the commotion the guards were making outside his door is what woke him. He got cleaned up and headed out of him to almost collide with Loki.  
"Oh hey! Sorry…" What else was he to say to him really?  
"It's okay, my fault. Sorry." And with that he walked away.

"That was….random…" and he continued down the hall.

He made it down the halls, it was a lazy day I guess, he couldn't find any of his Avenger comrades. He looked in the sparring hall, the library, the dining room, and the court yard, no one but guards. He decided he would just go and bug someone who looked like easy prey, until he turned a corner and saw something strange.

* * *

Clint, Natasha and Bruce were walking the halls, getting used to what way lead to what room, scouting the grounds if you will. They ended back to the entrance when they first came to Asgard. It was those same dreaded stairs that came after the other set of dreaded stairs… no wonder why everyone in Asgard seemed fit. There was something off though. A boy about the same height as Natasha, came running up the front stairs, he was running but from who, or rather what?

He was panting, he obviously ran all the way up the stairs, but he was smiling. Maybe children just came in and out of the palace. Or maybe the schools were on a tour, do they do that here?

"Beat you! Beat you! Now you have to show me how you did that trick!" The young boy yelled out the door, maybe a friend he was racing? Why did Natasha care so much? She broke out of her thinking when Bruce nudged her arm and was laughing. He knew what she was thinking.

"HEY BRUCEY!" Tony yelled right in Banner's ear, scaring him half to death.

"What the HELL Stark?!" Bruce shot around. Tony looked around Bruce's poufy hair and big skull to see what they were all starring at.

"Hey it's that kid again!" he pointed as if the kid was a spider and Tony an afraid housewife. The kid turned and looked at them, he smiled upon seeing them.

"Hi Mister Hobo!" He waved at Tony. Stark had the expression as if his ego was just thrown off a cliff and stabbed by a flaming knife. He was the richest man on Earth! This kid believed whatever was told to him!

Tony strode up to the kid, and picked him up by his shirt collar, the boy was at least lifted 3 feet in the air. Natasha grabbed Tony's shoulder and Clint grabbed the other side, Bruce ran in front of the Billionaire and tried to reason with him.

"Tony, put the kid down before someone comes and beats the crap out of us. The kid doesn't understand just explain it to him…" but before he had time to even think of what Bruce stated, Stark felt Natasha and Clint's hands be pried off his arms and then his feet leave the ground.

"What the?" He tried to look behind him to see what was lifting him. He put down the boy, the others backed away, and they didn't try and help? He was turned, now being held by the collar of his shirt… Payback? He saw who was lifting him now. Go figure.

Loki looked him right in the eye. He was not pleased. "What are you doing Stark? Unless he injured you, I want a good explanation of why you had that boy's feet off the ground." Tony grabbed and picked at Loki's hand grasping his shirt, trying to easily get free. A few seconds passed of silence but was broke when a lady ran up to Tony's aid.

"Ikol? What are you doing to this man?" he looked behind him to find Sigyn. Then looking back at Tony and half rolling his eyes, threw him to the ground. He turned back as if nothing happened.

"Let me explain…" Loki started but was cut short.

"I don't want to hear it. I think I'll have enough in court." She grabbed the boy's arm and walked away. Loki was dumbfounded, but broke his trance when he realised the 4 Avengers staring at him, Tony smiling in victory.  
"Don't even!" He pointed right at Tony.

"Was… that Vali?" Natasha asked remembering the court and him telling the story of how he had to erase his son's mind. Loki nodded his head.

"He has your body!" Bruce randomly said. Loki looked a little disturbed.

"How would you know, you're not…. Gay? Or are you?" He raised his eye brow, this entire conversation just got extremely awkward.

"No! No! No! It was just, your features are similar… I'm not checking you out!" Bruce quickly confirmed.

"Well…good…" Loki was completely uncomfortable right now. Tony looked between the two.

"Are you gay Loki?" Stark asked.

"No I'm not gay." He gave Tony a death glare. "I am going to leave before this gets anymore awkward…" with that he left in the direction his wife and child went.

Natasha, Bruce, Clint, and Tony looked between each other. They all began to walk in different directions saying things like 'that was awkward' 'I am outta here' and 'screw this'…

* * *

**A/N: Don't forget to review, i love reading every single one of them! Even if you don't have an account! Also, on my profile (in a link to my DeviantART account) I'll post a picture I drew for a scene in this chapter. It won't be up until after the weekend though, my computer is dead...**


	14. So that's why Elves are Surprising

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for making you all wait, and for the ones who followed and got a message that it was updates, I put one up cause I was running out of time before they deleted it and I was having computer problems and needed help... but i figured it out and deleted that 'chapter'... so here's what you have all been waiting for... It's boring, really long and based off the film Thor Tales of Asgard. *A message between the two stars means an author's note* and you'll see where the movie begins... lots of dialogues...**

**Enjoy... if you can...**

* * *

So that's why Elves are Surprising

'Ikol' gave the Visitors a tour. Sigyn remembered the palace quite vividly, but it was new to Vali (since his memory was erased). Showing his son every crook and cranny and telling him stories of the young princes of Asgard. Vali's eyes just gleamed with admiration. He loved to hear stories, especially from Ikol. He didn't know what it was, but he felt a bond with the man, a father figure?

The Avengers in Asgard all sat in a 'gossip circle' in Tony's room. They talked from gold, food, Asgard, and of course, Loki. Things about the younger prince were about his family that were visiting at the moment.

"Have you met them before Thor? Clint asked.

"A few times, very rarely though." Thor replied although he seemed depressed about the topic.

"What went around after Narfi was killed?" Tony just had to ask.  
"Many rumours as you can imagine. The one that stuck around the longest was of the one that Loki had killed him for his dark magic…" Everyone was shocked. They were a very barbaric kind, weren't they? Why would even the worst of men ever do that?

"What others?" Bruce was dying to know.

"He committed suicide because his family is terrible, was fed to the wild animals, fell off the edge of Asgard… Just things like that…" Now they were confused. 'Just things like that'? Was this usual?

Then there was a knock on the door. Thor got up to answer and when he opened it, it was just a guard. He gestured for him to speak.

"My prince, Algrim has awoken." With that the guard strode away.

"Now we get to know more about your guys' crazy land!" Tony jumped up excited.

* * *

They entered the healer's room where Algrim laid in the bed, eyes still shut, he looked exhausted. Loki and Odin were already in the room when they arrived. The Avengers stayed in the doorway, it felt awkward to be around someone they didn't know. When Thor entered the room though, Loki took a look at the elf, and walked out, his head down in shame. He shouldered his way through the Avengers. Without peace for long of course, they followed the poor man.

It was about 2:30 in the morning, so not many people were up. Loki was walking back to his room, where Sigyn and Vali took residents. He knew he was being followed by _them_. They were the loudest in the palace, at the moment of course. When he got to the door of his room he turned around and faced them.

"Why are you all following me? I really cannot have that fetching of a body." He looked a Bruce laughing, a jab at the scientist pride.

"No, that's not it…" Bruce's face went red in embarrassment. "We came to learn more, about the man who attacked yesterday." Loki sighed, he just wanted to sleep. He motioned for them to follow him; he didn't want to wake his family.

They went to the queen's garden. It was a large court full of flowers and trees, although it was considered small. There was a stone bench in the center where they sat. He leaned up against the giant tree that was in the center as the bench wrapped around it. They got comfortable, and silence fell.

"Algrim is a dark elf; he was trusted in our palace though. He didn't act as his kind mostly did, he was 'nice'. He was the only one left. His realm was attacked by the Frost Giants and practically extinct, except for him. He came for Odin's help and he took him in. At the moment, Thor and I were only children, but we knew how to fight, barely. He became the councillor for the king. He trained me in the ways of magic, Dark elves are well known magic users. He trained Thor discipline and patience, even if as soon as he walked out of the room, Thor forgot. He was more of a father in some ways. Everyone loved Algrim. One day though, Thor screwed that up wonderfully as well."

* * *

***This is just a summary of Loki/Algrim's perspective in the film: Thor Tales of Asgard (This spoils the entire film so I suggest watching it first- also, a few quotes I couldn't quite understand so I just through things in that sound close... I didn't know how to spell the names of the magic either... also this isn't the exact order it goes in, I left some scenes out so I re-arranged it …I can try and send you a download link to the film if you'd like (Private message, just send me your email and i'll send you the download file 'cause i'm not sure if it will work on a FF PM)***

* * *

_Loki watched as Thor battled the greatest warriors of Asgard, the Einherjar. Thor was about 14 while Loki was around 12. A crowd watched as the Einherjar Captain smacked the sword out of the young princes' hand. This was not actually to happen in a real fight, but the warriors were paid to allow the young prince to win, he handed the sword back to the boy and Thor won the fight._

_Thor came through the back stage, where Loki waited for his brother's return. The blond prince came back with the largest of smiles._  
_"That was a stunning display Thor!" Loki cheerfully said. "You were victorious despite the trouble with your swords grip." He also pointed out. Thor lost his smile realising what had happened on the battle field._

_"Trouble?" Thor replied. Loki followed Thor down the corridor out of the arena._

_"Plainly it was too slick." Loki handed Thor the sheath to his sword. "I'll recommend the Dwarves fault." Both boys smile, Loki especially, he never really liked the dwarves from past experiences._

_"Good idea!" Thor then walked off; he was obviously going to go see Sif._

* * *

_Loki was in an abandoned tower, where he liked to go for peace or practice. Amora was around Thor's age but she was teaching Loki the ways of magic, and also using him to see his older brother. At the moment they were practicing with inanimate objects like water. Loki moved his hands in the way Amora had showed him and he created a spout of water out of the basin he had in front of him._  
_"I… I'm doing it!" He was quite surprised that he could learn that trick so fast._  
_"Now try your hand at influencing it. Keep it to 3 words." Amora said walking around to the boys left side._  
_"Gefer… Galdour… Volknir!" He said quite enthusiastically, but nothing happened. Amora leaned up to Loki's ear and whispered._  
_"A spell's power is in its whisper, a true master need only to think it." She leaned back to give the prince room, he thought about this and tried again._  
_"Gefer… Galdour… Volknir…" and with that, the spout of water he was creating turned into the shape of a king cobra, and within a few seconds the water snake jerked foward into Loki as if to bite but resulted into exploding into water when making contact with the boy's face. He was now soaking wet, and Amora tried to cover her laugh but failed._

_"You find humour in this?" He said plainly, obviously not amused. _  
_"Loki, you granted magic to water, it became a snake and a snake bites, you did it perfectly." She said cheering Loki up in an instant._

_"I did?" He said excitedly._

_"Don't you know how amazing you are?" She put her hand on his cheek. "Metal and mockeries but to have an apprentice to control water, it's a triple threat…" She placed her other hand on his other cheek and leaning closer to his face, he was practically in a trance. "…which is also mist and ice." They closed their eyes and both leaned in._

_Before anything happened though, down at the entrance they heard Thor._  
_"Amora…" Both sorcerers looked surprised to see Thor here and completely stopped what they were doing. "…leave us." He demanded as if he owned the place but in a calm sincere way._

_"Yes your Highness." She did a curtsy and began for the door out. Thor walked up to Loki, the younger prince was probably upset that Thor just interrupted his first attempt at a kiss._

_"Do you need something brother?" The younger one asked._  
_"Yes, how is your magic?" Loki was now full of himself after what Amora said._  
_"It happens to be fairly advanced, why?" He replied calm and collected._  
_"because we're stealing aboard the Thunder Runner, and we'll need your talents on our journey." A complete and utter look of shock ran across the young prince's face._  
_"…I lied, I'm not very good…" he said looking sad and trying to get his way out of this mess Thor was putting him in. Why did his older brother want to steal away in the Warriors 3 flying boat?_

* * *

_The warriors 3 always went on a perilous journey to try and find Surtur's sword, and that was what Thor wanted. It turns out that wasn't as true as the stories sound when they told the public. When the Thunder Runner ported at a bar or pub in the air the Warriors 3 got out and went inside, still unaware the 2 stow away princes._

_"Loki, wake up!" He heard Thor say as he shook his shoulder. The younger prince sighed._

_"What?" he complained._

_"The ship lays still." He whispered. "We're in Jotunheim!" He looked to his brother with a grin._

_Thor lifted the hatch to the deck of the ship carefully. When they looked through they saw some big ugly creature through some man out of a door and yell 'Come back and I'll kill you!'. Both brothers were shocked at what they weren't expecting. Loki of course had to be a smart ass._

_"It's smaller than I imagined."_

_It was a pub or bar for creatures and people from all around. There were dwarves, giants and all kinds of strange creatures. At the back of the room sat Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun. Volstagg let out a belch and Fandral and Volstagg laughed as if children, of course Hogun the grim was not so amused._

_"Change that grim face Hogun! … or we'll make you go sit with the Greeks." Volstagg pointed over to a table with strange anthro-bird people who were not very happy, like Hogun. He sighed._

_"Spending your half fort night in this rotting arm pit merely to steal stories has lost its charm…" Fandral looked at Hogun with a smirk_

_"Oh, what hasn't lost its charm for you Hogun?" He just ignored the comment and took a drink of ale, while looking around from behind his mug, he saw a strangle familiar body, it sat at a table not far from theirs and had his feet resting on another chair a cloak covering his face, but when the man raised his head to look at Hogun, he saw the smug grin of Thor, son of Odin, here of all places._

_Shocked by this, he assumed he had too much to drink. He made a fake yawn and stretched his arms. "I believe I'll go turn in." He began to walk away from the table when in a distance he saw another similar figure by the stairs towards the inn. Leaning up against them was Loki who had a mischievous grin and pointed his finger in a 'sit back down' motion. Hogun backed back to his chair and sat; with another sigh he told Volstagg and Fandral._

_"Where about to get a new story…"_

_"I'll secure us a little mystery meat for us boys!" Volstagg said happily. "While you two spread out and see what can be over heard."_

_The first figure (who looked like Thor) walked up to their table and started to talk._

_"Do you know the one about the 3 explorers whose travels never took them beyond an outpost inn?" Thor took down the hood on his cloak. "Hello friends."_

_Shock and fear crossed over Fandral's and Volstagg's faces. How did he get here? Hogun was face-palming himself. With a deep sigh he looked out from under his hand._

_"Sire, what…ahh…ahh. Brings you this far from the kingdom?" Volstagg was still amazed when he asked. Thor replied._

_"A drafty little bucket named the Thunder Runner. Know of it?" Fandral was still shocked._

_"…You… you stowed away?" Volstagg finished his sentence._

_"Upon our vessel?" Both were confused. Hogun sighed once again._

_"It gets worse…"_

_Right then Loki walked over beside his older brother, a smile of (maybe) pride on his face. Fandral was not amused, his voice blank._

_"…and you brought Loki…" He said the boys' name as if it was poison. Hogun put his hands to his head, in a stressed out motion._

_"We'll all be darned and courted…" Thor leaned inwards._

_"Relax…" He turned and took a mug of ale off one of the maid's trays who were serving a customer. "Lift your steins for a toast lads! To fridged worlds and lost swords!" He cheerfully raised his mug and almost got a drink, only for his arm to be grabbed by something larger than him._

_The creature looked like a Were-wolf but spoke English._

_"You took my ale!" Thor was scared at first but instantly calmed._

_"You dare lay your fowl smelling paws on the son of Odin?" He only received a pissed off look and a growl from the wolf. The ogre who owned the place smashed his axe down on the table between the two._

_"Stay your hands!" Neither of them looked ready to let go of the mug. The wolf was still growling._

_"Valdr…" He said trying to get the wolf to back down._***His name in the film is Fenris (which is Fenrir) but because I already have a place for him, I changed his name. It just means Wolf in Old Norse* **

_The wolf leaned into Thor growling again and takes the mug out of his hands and quickly turns away back to the bar. Thor turned back to his friends (and brother)._

_"Ugh, I thought his paw was fowl smelling." All of the Aesir were looking over to where the wolf had just sat down. Valdr laughed to himself that he still won and went to take a huge chug of HIS ale. He was stopped when it had nothing in it. Loki had cast a spell to make the ale disappear. This frustrated and confused the wolf, he raised the cup above his head looking inside the mug, wondering where it went. Loki then made it reappear and soak the wolf's face. It getting in his eyes, burning probably, he looked to Thor but saw the other boy laughing, Loki…_

_The wolf was growling much fiercer than before, Loki wasn't laughing anymore. He shuffled his way behind Thor to try and hide... The wolf launched itself at Loki/Thor. He threw Thor aside to try and get at Loki. Thor went flying into a table full of ogres, obviously disrupting them. Thor started punching them out cold before they hand time to attack. Valdr was throwing tables out of his way just to get at the dark haired prince. The bartender was enraged by this behaviour and trying to stop them_

_"ENOUGH!" but that didn't work, not like in Disney movies. So he resulted to his axe. He came after Thor only to have Fandral run up and try and sneak his way around this._

_"Umm, bar keeper, some fiend is making off with your cash box!" He pointed behind the counter. The ogre looked to see if this was true only to have a wooden stool broken over his head. It didn't knock his out like Fandral had hoped._

_"Uhh, whoops…" He now ran for his life._

_Hogun got surrounded by 2 large Minotaur's._

_"He started it!" one of them started._

_"Does it ever matter?" With that Hogun swung his mace and crushed the second one in the stomach leaving the first one to be smashed in the jaw, knocking both out instantly. Everyone was in a full bar fight now, no one was left alone._

_Loki was still being chased by the gigantic wolf until he met with a corner. He backed up right into the wall and the wolf let out a terrifying growl. It came closer bring it's sharp claws up and ready to slice the boy in two, but before anything happened, Valdr was tackled by Thor. The blonde prince reached for his sword only to find it wasn't there anymore… He looked to Loki._

_"Have you seen my sword?"_

_"No, let's look for it!" He ran off as Valdr picked himself off the table he'd crushed. Thor was then back handed by the wolf and again, went flying. _***They are like bouncy balls on fast forward XD* **_He was thrown into one of the ogres Hogun and Volstagg were fighting. When he picked himself up he urgently asked Hogun._

_"Have you seen a sword, gold, jewelled… perfectly balanced?" Before he could answer, probably a no anyways, Valdr came back up to Thor, throwing another man out of his way._

_"Here, try this!" Loki was hidden behind the table and handed his brother a wooden mallet. They both looked worried as if it wouldn't do anything to the huge creature. "Well it's better than nothing…" Loki shrugged. Thor shrugged back and then threw it as hard as he could, Valdr moved out of the way only for the hammer to hit the bartender in the face, it then bounced upwards and ricocheting off the rafter of the roof, hit the rope that was holding the large chandelier, and it fell, right on top of Valdr! Thor was amazed but then looked at his brother._

_"Did you use a little…" he started moving his fingers as if to emphasise on magic. "…you know…" Loki looked at his brother confused as well._

_"No…" sounding shocked._

_When Thor looked back at the incident he saw his sword stabbed into the rubble. He was glad when he saw it and was about to rush to it, but then Valdr (somehow still alive) lifted the wood off of him and flung the wood the sword was in._

_"YOU'RE MINE!" Valdr was beyond pissed now, how could a bunch of kids be such a problem?_

_Hogun and Fandral jumped out of the front window, followed by Thor. Volstagg came running through the door, too large to fit through the window I suppose; he was carrying a barrel of ale as well. Loki followed Volstagg out but was being followed by the army of pissed off drunken creatures. He slammed the door behind him._

_"FOWLOG RAGNAR!" Loki used a spell to take the barrel of ale from Volsragg's death grip and smash it in front of the doorway. Then with a few movements of his hands, he controlled the fire on the torches beside the door to go to the ale and light the place on fire. Volstagg watched this happen._

_"Aw, that just breaks the heart." He said as he watched his precious ale burn. Loki grabbed him and brought him back to the Thunder Runner, which Fandral and Hogun were already on while Thor untied the ship. Loki rushed Volstagg faster onto the ship._

_ Before Thor got it untied, the barkeeper broke the door down and threw his axe straight for Thor, but missed and cut the rope he was untying. Fandral and Loki yanked Thor up on the other end of the rope and onto the ship, they were free. They watched as the place burned and Loki started laughing hysterically. He was joined by Thor who was joined by the others. When they stopped laughing Volstagg cut in._

_"Well lads, I think that's enough adventure for one trip."_

_Hogun chimed in."Agreed."_

_Fandral laughed."Then let's put about ship and head for home." He pointed in the general direction. "With charitable winds we will be there by morning." Thor stepped up._

_"Neigh friends. We came in search for Surtur's sword, and will not return home until we find it." Loki walked up in front of Thor. He tried to stand heroically._

_"You heard my brother. On to Jotunheim! He pointed in the opposite direction Fandral had pointed. They dropped sail and off they went._

* * *

_Thor entered the weapons room when the crazy idea first entered his mind. His father had just broken it to him that the warriors were paid to allow him to win, he didn't know that. He was upset because he was so gullible. He was searching for a well-balanced sword for his travel to find Surtur's sword._

_"You may come out Algrim." The dark elf walked out from behind a pillar in the room._

_"I'm impressed that you have detected me in shadow. Not many can." Algrim stated. Thor sighed._  
_"Truth be told, I can't either. But I don't know of a time that you didn't come check on me after I had a fight with father." Thor picked up one of the swords that looked cool and strong and swung it once to see how it felt._

_"Typically because you would insist on perusing some sort of foolishness." He replied with a calm voice, walking up to the young prince._  
_"and I always let you talk me out of it." Thor looked over to where the dark elf was standing. "but not this time." Thor went serious. Algrim had a worried expression, what was this kid up too?_  
_"Thor, where are you going that you need such a weapon?" He put his hand on the boys hand and lowered his sword arm. Thor sheathed the new acquired sword and began to walk away from Algrim._  
_"Are you aware that there is a test of manhood for young warriors, a secret quest." Thor walked up to where a light had been shinning at the back of all the weapons. Algrim followed the blonde prince._

_"Yes, I know of it."_  
_"It's a rite of passage, warriors pursue it every year. No one dies." _  
_"Because the object of the quest will never be found." Algrim told Thor._  
_"The test is not of finding the sword of Surtur, but in looking for it." He turned to Algrim, as if he had a great argument._

_"So, it's the art of trespassing you espier to." Algrim seemed intrigued by this._  
_"Yes, it is, when it's in Jotunheim." Algrim quickly walked up to Thor and raised his hand as if a stop sign._  
_"Thor, our truce with the frost giants is fragile and best. They must not find you in their realm." Algrim was extremely worried for the prince, he didn't have a good past with frost giants, then again, not many do._  
_"They won't." Thor placed a sturdy hand on Algrim's shoulder. "You think to highly of those lumbering…" Thor stopped himself. Algrim looked down in shame of how the prince and future king thought of the creatures of other realms. Thor did the same. "Forgive me Algrim that was thoughtless of me." He turned to see the elf with a depressed look on his face._

_"Rest easy Thor, but if nothing else, let my people's fate serve as an example." Algrim's voice changed from sympathy to dark and serious. "The frost giants are dangerous." Thor gave an encouraging smile._

_"I know. I promise to be vigilant. And Algrim, as always, this stays between us."_

_"I will remain silent for as long as possible." Thor bowed._

_"Thank you, you are a good friend." With that, the young prince of Asgard walked away. A face of worry and scared crossed Algrim's face, did he just allow that to happen?_

* * *

_ Algrim was in a room reading a book, it was late at night when the king of Asgard stepped in._

_"Algrim…" He looked up from what he was reading._

_"Sire, is there trouble?"_

_"…No, I'm just looking for my sons. Have you seen them?" The dark elf put the book back on the shelf and turned to the king._

_"Not for hours my lord, but it is not uncommon for them to be away from their chambers at this time of night." He walked up to Odin who was setting down the candle he had for light. "Sire, have you found a reason to be concerned?" Odin looked down ashamed._

_"Thor and I had an argument…"_

_"Quarrels are to be expected. He is nearing the age of adulthood." He shot back quickly. Odin gave the elf a stern look._

_"Yes, nearing… He has yet to arrive yet despite what he believes." The king went to walk out onto the balcony where the bright moon raised against the dark blue sky._

_"I'm afraid he might have done something foolish." Odin continued. "You would think someone known as the Allfather should possess the wisdom to raise two boys…" Algrim followed his king out._

_"They are not your average boys, sire."_

_"Algrim… am I a good father?" Odin looked to the sky. "Do I shield them from too much?" Algrim looked at Odin with a sadness, to see his leader in this state, he replied._

_"Though my children never had the chance to…" he paused when recalling the memories of his entire civilisation being killed by the frost giants. "…become of age…" He took a breath in. "I do believe that keeping sons too close could very well be what drives them away." Odin looked over at Algrim to see his face extremely serious. "Some lessons my lord, can only be learned by real consequences..." Odin looked down in thought of what his councillor had just told him. "So, perhaps that is what you can teach them now." With a pause, Odin straightened back up and looked to the elf._

_"Your council is wise Algrim, and as always appreciated." He placed a thanking hand on Algrim's right shoulder. With that, Odin walked out of the room, leaving Algrim looking out over the hills on the balcony._

* * *

_The afternoon later Odin was sitting on his throne when a knock on the soor came._

_"Enter." In the doorway was Algrim_  
_"Sire, a visitor from the outer realms seeks an audience."The elf bowed._

_"You manage affairs today Algrim."_

_"I have been... but this concerns Thor and Loki."_

_"Show him in." Odin said quickly._

_The man who entered was huge, as in fat, and he had blue-ish green-sh skin, wasn't very clean and had an eye patch. It was the bartender from that tavern._

_"What news do you bring?" Odin asked._

_"News? huh, I come for compensation. My dwelling was detroyed."_

_"And for what reason do you seek payment here?'_

_"The sons of Odin were responsible!" Odin was pissed but didn't show it on his face, but he did crush the arm rest of the throne with is hand. "One of them left this!" The man put a thing into the ground covered in a red clothe. When he let go the clothe fell and revealed the same sword Thor had took from the weapons room before he left. Odin was shocked, but his face fell to shame._

* * *

_ Thor awoke from the fall to see everyone either laying or buried half in snow, everyone but Loki. He began to panic, he brought his little brother on this dangerous adventure and now he was lost! He looked around his surroundings and pulled himself out of the snow._  
_"Thor, you have to see this!" It was Loki's voice! He was safe. He saw him standing in front of an exit way or something. After everyone was un-dug, they followed the younger prince to a wide open room with an object stuck in the center._

_It was huge! It was Surtur's sword! Thor walked up to it, and once his hand touched its surface, it was too bright to see. Thor could feel it shrink and fit into his hand perfectly, and then it shot. I giant fire ball shot from the blade and blew out the side of the mountain. Well now they didn't have to climb out the way they came. Everyone was amazed with the power of the tiny sword; Loki knew somehow this would be bad news._

_They had no ship to return to Asgard, but there was the Valkyries place on Jotunheim. Yet they are all men here, how could they get a Pegasus from them? They hate men. Thor had a good relationship with Sif, and she was there now training! Perfect timing!_

_They walked north. Until they came to a bridge, Loki knew what was wrong. He tugged at Thor to 'duck'._

_"Get down!" He pulled on his brother's fur cape. "Look there..." Loki pointed ahead and down the hill they were going towards. Two giant ice statues stood beside the only way North. "Sentries. We must find another means of crossing..." Thor looked at his brother._

_"You remember the realm chants as well as I, this is the only northern route." He was cut off by Hogun._

_"We have other trouble." He pointed behind them, "There!" Over the snowy hills they could see a small armada of frost giants and a sleigh of visious polar bears running towards them. _***Tales of Asgard version Frost Giants look more like Yeti, but mine are to look like the Movie, picture them whichever way you like* **_Loki's eyes were still focused on the Sentries. "Brother, they sleep. We can just steal passed." Thor didn't even think about it._

_"Lets go."_

_They walked towards the huge ice statues which are living creatures under the ice. Catiously they walked between them, looked for any signs of movement along the way. On the other side of the Northern doorway _***It doesn't have doors...* **_Was a large ice bridge, below was an endless pit. They made it passed with no alarm tripped. Until the frost giants caught up to them and awoke the large beasts. "INTRUDERS!" The ice broke around their heads, they then broke free from their cold sleep and turned to see the Asgardians standing on the other side, fear strucken faces. Thor was the first to yell run._

_Of course they ran, 20 foot tall Jotun's chasing them across the ice bridge, the other Jotun's that woke the sentries joined the fight. One of the Sentries brought his axe down on the indruders, the other sentry brought his axe towards young prince Loki, his just missed but he knocked him on the ground, now vunrable to any attacks. They warriors 3 and Thor ran for the other side of the bridge when Loki's brother realised._  
_"LOKI!" He saw his little brother surrounded by the sentries so he ran to go save him. The sentry on the right saw this 'bravery' and went to swing his giant axe at the blonde prince._

_"STAY BACK!" Thor yelled while ripping Surtur's sword out of it's sheath. Flames started burning on the blade. The frost giants stopped and just looked utterly shocked by the turn of events. "WE ARE ODINSON, HEIRS TO THE THRONE OF ASGARD. WE MEAN YOU NO HARM!" He yelled up to the huge creatures, he also began to walk towards them. "JUST LET US PASS." He grabbed Loki's arm while again, the younger boys' eyes were trained on the sentries but a look of innocence and fear on his face. He was so close to death right there... The brothers backed away quickly._

_"GO, GO, GO!" Thor yelled at the dark haired prince._

_"They come again!" He shouted back. Thor waved Surtur's sword infront of his face. "I said, STAY BACK!" He thrusted the flamming blade foward, the fire ball it shot hit the giant on the right, incinerated on spot. The one on the left blocked his face and fell over. Half the bridge exploded with the power and heat from Surtur's sword. The smaller Giants were just getting there when this happened. Thor watched as the last sentry fell with a scared face_

_"NO!" Thor yelled like a pleading child. That wasn't suppose to happen, no one was to die... He looked over to the pissed off smaller Jotun's, Thor looked ready to cry._

_"I... I did not mean for that to happen..." he said in a quiet voice. He then lowered his head in shame when Loki came and grabbed his shoulders._

_"I know brother... but we must go." with that, they walked onwards to the Valkrie training camp._

_"Go and tell the king at once!"_

* * *

_ Our young warriors now walked through what looked like a jungle, The blonde prince was still depressed..._

_"Thor..." his little brother walked up to him._

_"Say nothing Loki..." He said still looking at the ground._

_"It was not your fault! Those beasts' attacked us!" Loki forced. Thor stopped walking._

_"WE were the tresspassers Loki. They were in the right, and now two frost giants have died by MY hand."_

* * *

_Thor climbed up a large wall into the Valkries camp... what man would try and go through the doors, really?_

_"He should not be going in there alone..." Loki said more to himself than the warriors three. Fandral replied anyways._

_"No man should go in there alone. No man should go in there at all!"_

* * *

_Odin stood in his armour on a balcony. "There is a chill in the air." He stated while snow began to fall. "A familiar one." He was talking to Algrim who stood behind him, at a distance._

_"I will prepare your chariot my lord." Algrim replied to his king. He bowed, then walked away._

* * *

_ A blizzard came instantly rolling into Asgard. The main gate opened to Odin and an army of Asgardian soldiers. Odin cracked the reins on his charriot and it began to move towards the leader of the Giants. The Jotun did the same, both armies staying while they talked. Right then a frost giant on a polar bear came riding infront of Odin, stopping him._

_"Geirmarr, I seek an audience with your father." Odin stated._

_"You may speak to me!" Geirmarr replied sternly._

_"Then I will state it simply for your benefit." Odin clasped his hands behind his back. "You violate our peace accord by your presence here."_

_"We no longer have an accord! Thor made possitive of that." The giant leaned in. Odin's eyes whidened, then he walked off his charriot and walked right passed Geirmarr._

_"King Thrym, was our truce so tenuous that it could be broken by a youths careless trespass?" Geirmarr jumped off his bear and stood infront of the AEsir king._

_"Careless trespass?! He took up Elder Stall and took out TWO NORTHERN SENTRIES!" He began to yell. Odin's face was just of complete shock now._

_"He what?!"_

_King Thrym realised something, and left his throne and walked for Odin. He pushed his son out of the way. "Odin, you knew not of this?"_

_"no..." _  
_"I'm afraid it changes nothing... by his actions, Thor has declared war on Jotunheim..." With that, the Jotun began to walk back to his carried throne when Odin began speaking._

_"Your eminence, what do you seek in return for averting this war?" Odin bowed._

* * *

_The king of the AEsir walked back into his palace, taking his helmet off on his way to the throne room. Algrim came rushing to his side._

_"Allfather, the frost giants continue gathering in the valley."_

_"They await the meeting of their terms..." _  
_"Which are?"_

_"I have until sun rise to turn over the sword of Surtur." Algrim stopped walking, mouth slightly open... He quietly said shocked to his king._

_"He found it." more of a statement than a question._

_"Yes, and it was used to kill two frost sentries in the north." They walked into the throne room now. Algrim ran to the right front of Odin._

_"Sire, we must find them before the Jotun's do. With your permission, I will accompany the Einherjar to escort them home." Both stopped and turned to eachother. _  
_"How would you know where to look?! They could be anywhere" Odin asked..._

_ Algrim opened an old scroll that was a map of the realms. He pointed to a mountain looking place "The slayings took place in the north, where the only sentries would be posted here at this bridge." He moved his finger up to the top of the page. "If they crossed over the route to Asgard would take them through Svartalfheim. _***Realm of the Dark Elves* **_Odin looked at Algrim confused._

_"You would be willing to go back there?" The king asked. The elf turned to Odin._

_"To save your sons..." He bowed. "Yes."_

_"Your selfless actions will not go unrewarded Algrim, Thank you." Odin held out his right hand and they shook on it._

* * *

_Thor awoke from behind almost instantly knocked out when he entered the Valkyries Camp. He did end up meeting Sif when he got in earlier but finding Sif along with other warriors was not the plan. He picked himself off the ground, realizing his wrists were in shackles, chained to the floor. He was surrounded while at the front, was their leader, Brunhilde, with Sif by her side. The leader of the Valkyries held Surtur's sword in her hand, of course in it's sheath._

_"Hear me well, Odinson. Asgard has made a grave error in sending you here." Brunhilde said._

_"The error is yours Brunhilde... for I did not come alone." Thor stated. She had set the sword down on a little show holder, then sitting down in what was to be a throne? _  
_"You might as well have." She said, then looking up, Thor saw The warriors three tied to a rope by their hands, hanging from the ceiling. When they were brought down, maybe 8 feet above Thor's head, Fandral spoke._

_"Hildee, my love. Why don't we end this sillyness..."_

_"SILENCE! male..." She yelled back, ever so angry. "You will all suffer the same fate as Odin's last spy." She pointed over to a dead body that was tied to a wall collum with 3 arrows in its chest and 1 in its eye socket; looks like it's been there awhile. They grunted in disgust._

_"Do you honestly believe the Prince of Asgard is here to spy?" Thor then stated. He looked through his peripheral eyesight and could see Loki peeking out from behind the collum that the body was hanging on._

_"What I believe is that you have come to exert you dominance over the female who fled your embrace." Brunhilde retorted._

_"I came for Horses, that's all. Please release us, we must return to Asgard." Thor pleaded._

_"You mean, escape, to Asgard. I know of your fienery. How you wish to deliver the fire sword to Odin, so that he could further subjugate those who might rise against him." The Valkyrie leader said to the prince._

_"I am all that keeps that weapon from falling into the wrong hands!" Thor clearly said back._

_"Who are you to judge a hands worthyness. Perhaps its rightful place... is in mine." She looked back down to where she had set Surtur's sword on the holder only to realise it was missing!_

_She looked to Thor and instantly, Loki was infront of him, ready to pull the sword from its sheath._

_"ATTENTION WENCHES!" Loki yelled out to all of the Valkyries. "You will release your prisoners, now." He began to pull the sword out. Brunhilde stood up shocked, while the surrounding Valkyries drew arrows onto their bows, aiming straight at the young prince. Brunhilde's face went to metal, no fear showing. She walked straight up to her threatener._

_"Loki, your brother currently enjoys his final breaths of life, unless you sheath that weapon..."_

_"Loki do it." He hear Thor behind him. "The fire sword must not be used again." "Hand it to me." Brunhilde cut in. Loki did what he was told and sheathed the sword. The other Valkyries then rushed up incase he tryed anything. He didn't. The sword now back in the Valkyrie's hands._

_"Prepare them for excecution." She said to her followers._

_"NO!"_

_"Hold your tongue Sif, or you will be joining them!" Her leader stated. When she spoke she could see her breath. "What kind of witchery is this?"_

_"FROST GIANTS!" Loki yelled._

_A wall into the camp was then destroyed and the Jotun's began swarming in. Debris his Brunhilde knocking her unconscious._

_"SLAY THEM ALL AND RECOVER THE SWORD!" The ring leader of Jotun's yelled. The giants destroying everything that got in their way, building, bridges... The valkyries retorted with a barrage of arrows, doing little harm._

_Thor struggled to try and snap the chains off his wrists, when Sif came to help free him._

_"Ah, Helllllooooo, anyone?" Fandral called out, still hanging from the ceiling with his comrades._

_"Someone get us down!" Volstagg yelled. Sif was about to shoot and arrow at the rope they were hanging by when one of the giants' polar bears came running towards her. She just skimmed the rope, half tearing it, when she jumped off the balcony onto her pegasus._

_A giant made it up, and was hading for the sword. Thor saw this and couldn't allow it. He broke free of his chains, grabbed a nearby spear and jumped under the giants foot, when it stepped down, i'm sure you know what happened._

_"MURDERER, NOW YOU DIE!" the Jotun stated when he gained his balance again. Sif rushed in with her pegasus, polar bear still following her, and when she quickly moved out of the way, the bear pounced and then ended missing and hitting the giant that Thor was fighting, knocking it off the cliff._

_The rope holding the warriors 3 finally snapped and they landed on top of the bear, knocking it out. Coincidence, i think not. A frost giant in the distance formed a huge ice ball in it's hands, and threw it where the warriors 2, Sif, Thor and Brunhilde where. Sudenly again, Loki jumped infront of Thor and Sif and stuck his hand out._

_"Ragna!" and with that, the ice ball turned into water, soaking them but not crushing them. The warriors three went to join the battle when they heard Brunhilde who was conscious once again._

_"Stop!" She held out Surtur's sword to them._

_"But the Giant's!" Thor pointed at them destroying the place._

_"It's just like men, to presume we need their protection." She said. "Take this and go!" She more forcfully said. Thor took it though. "Sif, provide them with horses, and escort them back to Asgard."_

_"Yes my league." with that, they began to leave._

_"and Sif, only return to us, when you are truly ready." Sif just turned and left. They left the war zone with 6 pegasus' and were on their way back home._

* * *

_Svartalfheim was a deserted place. Black ashes in the air, red sky, rocks sticking out of the ground in sharp eruption looking forms, ice mountains. Algrim and 7 other Einherjar traveled oon black horses looking for the Princes'._

_"Why does nothing grow in this place?" The Einherjar captain asked the Dark Elf._

_"It was a final gift, from King Thrym." He replied, not looking at the captain._

_"But i thought your war with the frost giants ended in Jotunheim." _  
_"The war ended there, but the killing did not." Algrim's face now had a slight look of anger across his usual calm demenor. "They set glaciers in motion across the land, grinding away any hope that life might ever return here." His voice now falling into anger._

_"Councillor, I realize that this is difficult, but we have been charged with a mission." Algrim finally looked at the Asgardian, and sighed, trying to calm himself i suppose._

_"Of course, forgive me. The children cannot cross this dead world without water, and the only source just lies up ahead. If they're here, that's where we'll find them."_

_All 6 pegasus' had stopped for a drink, but fled at the sight of Algrim and the Asgardians. They dismounted their horses and the warriors drew their swords._

_"Search the area." The leader whispered. They walked foward, slowly splitting up, but not to far away from where they stopped, their helmets fell over their eyes. When they brought them back up, they saw the warriors 3, Sif, Thor and Loki standing ontop of a rock in some heroic stance._

_"Ander, you're slipping." Thor said, while going down to greet the Einherjar._

_"Your highness." They put their swords away. "Rest assured, it won't happen again." Thor and the Captain shook hands._

_"And to think, the four of us didn't qualify to train with the Einherjar." Volstagg pointed out. Making them laugh, while Sif stayed stern. Algrim walked up to the young princes'._

_"Thor, Loki, it's goof to see you." he placed his hand on Thor's arm._

_"Algrim, never have a seen a friendlier face!" Thor said back._

_"How did you know to come for us here?" Loki questioned._

_"From the Frost Giant's. They have a mast in Asgard and threaten war."_

_"they... you mean because of me?..." Thor replied._

_"It was an accitent Algrim. There was no malice intended." Loki said back._

_"Malice or not, they now demand the sword as recompence." Algrim stated what they have missed. Thor grabbed the sword by his side._

_"No, this weapon is a seaker of death." Thor held it up. "We cannot just hand it over!"_

_"Your father agrees with you, that's why he sent us. Thor, you've carried this burden long enough, allow me to take it from you." Algrim said calm and collected._

_"Gladly." Thor replied "It is pure evil..." He then handed the sword to Algrim. The elf's face was of surprise when this happened, slowly taking the sword from Thor._

_"No, it are the Frost Giant's who are evil." Algrim then turned and walked away, still speaking. "Pain... persecution... the enslavement... the eternal suffering it caused my people... there was no end to their cruelty..." Thor was worried about his friend._

_"Algrim?..."_

_"And though this weapon has caused you much greif, there was a time when it offered great hope. A promise of freedom..."_

_"This place haunts you Algrim... We must go..." The blond prince bagan walking towards the Dark Elf._

_"Did Odin ever tell you that we came to him first." The elf looked over his shoulder at the Asgardians. "That we asked for help in our war agaisnt the Frost Giant's, but he refused!" His voice now at a strained yell to keep quietish. "We were forced to turn to Surtur and this sword for our own survival!" The Einherjar bgan taking their swords out again. "Only then did your father join the war, AGAINST US! He struck Surtur down and sealed the fate of my people!"_

_"Algrim!" Thor yelled._

_"Now I understand why I was sparred, to avenge the dark elves. To deliver JUDGEMENT!" Algrim ripped out the fire sword and fired its flames at the Einherjar, burning them to a crisp instantly._

_"NOOO!" Thor screamed. Algrim saw something moving and when he looked up, there was the Captain pouncing at his while throwing a knife. The knife just skimmed his face, leaving a slice across his face, he fired another flaming ball at the captain, burning him too. He then shot it at Thor and his friends but they evaded it. The fire ball that had hit the water under their feet created a thick mist or fog. The elf walked into it and out the other side only to see the pegasus' back. He took one final glance around and jumped onto one of the horses._

_"IF YOU RETURN HOME, I'LL BURY YOU IN THE ASHES OF ASGARD!" He yelled out to nothing and then left._

_ The kids came out of hidding soon after._

_"What do we do?" Loki asked Thor. The blonde prince grabbed one of the swords that wasn't burned by Algrim._

_"We track down the horses, and then find a way to stop him."_

* * *

_Back in Asgard, the Jotun's wait outside the palace walls, still waiting for Odin to return the sword. Just over head they see the Dark Elf returning to the palace, they saw him with the sword they were seeking. Geirmarr turned to his father._

_"We should seize it now before he returns to safety."_

_"I gave Odin until sunrise, we will wait." Thrym said back to his son. Well atleast they kept their word._

* * *

_Odin was entering the weapons room when he noticed a pegasus sitting outside. He looked around inside, not moving though._

_"Algrim." He said searching. They the room lit up by the flames on Surtur's sword, and there was Algrim with it in his hands, a devilish smile on his face._

_"Here, SIRE!" He launched it's flames towards Odin, hitting him in the face and flying into a pillar by the doorway. The King was still alive but his armour was destroyed._

_"Algrim..." he said in a painful groan. "Why?"_

_"You more than anyone should know 'why'!" He replied._

_"You still hold me responsible for the fate of your race?" Odin asked still laying on the ground. He put his hand out and Gungnir came to his call. _***Gungnir is Odin's Spear* **_H epicked himself off the floor, which was just a crater. Surtur's flames became larger and more threatning._

_"YOU COULD HAVE DEFEATED THE FROST GIANT'S" The elf yelled._

_"No, that war could not have been won, even if I had sacrificed ever life in Asgard."_  
_"YOU LIE!" Algrim then shot another flame but Odin conjured up a shield from his spear and protected himself. Raising his left arm while still shielding himself from the blast that kept coming, he controlled the elements and called down the thunder and lightning to hit the ground and stop Algrim while creating a cloud of dust around him._

_"WE FOUND A WAY TO WIN!" Algrim yelled to nothing._

_"Surtur?" I giant Illusion of Odin came walking out of the dust "He was no saviour, he WAS A DEMON!" Odin made his face become huge to maybe try and frighten Algrim. _***His face scared me XD* **_Circling Algrim in his illusions of his face and telling him why._

_"He alligned himself with you only to conquer Jotunheim, but he would not stop there..." Algrim was frightened, he had no clue where the real Odin was so he fired flames in a random direction, and complete luck, hit Odin. His body went smashing through ceilings and walls. The weapons room was now a skeleton of flames and rubble. Odin once again picked himself off the ground and looked up at Algrim who was four floors above him._

_"By bringing him into your fight, you risked all the 9 realms." Odin yelled up to the elf. _

_"Easy to say when YOUR PEOPLE STILL LIVE!" Algrim jumped into the air, bringing the fire sword down to crush Odin. The King had jumped up too, his spear full of electricity. The collided in an explosion effect. It was huge! Odin tried to call Gungnir back, but was too weak... when he looked up he saw the sun was rising. He was too late._

* * *

_"The sun rises father." Geirmarr turned to his king. "and Odin still posesses Elder Stall" _***Or something like that... I don't know why they call the sword a different name.* **_The King sat for a moment then sighed in anger._

_"Begin." he said. Battle horns went off and they got ready to charge upon Asgard. With catipults, they launched ice balls at Asgard. The Asgardian warriors who waited for this moment then began to return fire. The battle broke out._

* * *

_ In the distance, Thor and the others had just arrived, they watched as the battle broke out._

_"We're too late!" Loki said, on the back of Sif's Pegasus because Algrim stole his... Thor had looked up to the Palace upon the rocks to see half of it blown off and lightning going haywire._

_"Sif, Warriors 3, you must help hold the line. Loki and I will save our father." Loki jumped over onto Thor Pegasus and off they went._

* * *

_Algrim came through the ceiling into the Throne room, where Odin lay from there battle._

_"Algrim, you will gain nothing from this." Odin's hand fell limp, he was too weak._

_"It's enough that the war you avoided is upon you, and these walls in which you protected at the cost on my people, will crumble!" He brought the sword up again to kill the old man only for it to collide with Gungnir in which Thor had. Algrim was utterly surprised by this. Thor pushed back and made Algrim jump back._

_"That sword has taking it's last life Algrim." Thor said._

_"Not as long as the house of Odin still stands!" He shot fire at the boy, which lead to him shielding himself with Gungnir's powers. Loki run up to Odin._

_"Father?" he craddled the man's head while he was uncoinscious. "Please... please, hold on..." Tears welded up into his eyes at the though of Odin dying._

_Thor and Algrim duked it out. One blow following by the others attack or evade. Thor finally smashed Algrim's back into a wall making him fall. Picking himself up before Thor got to him, he put the sword to his side and made all the flames in the room go out. The sheathing Surtur's sword so it was pitch black in the room. The only light was the tiny bit of electricity on the end of Gungnir. Algrim stuck up behind Thor and took out the sword to slash his back, but Thor dodged just in time. Again they duked it out until. Loki looked up from Odin to see them fighting, tears running down his face. Thor was left in the dark again._

_After looking around Thor still couldn't see, so he used his ears. He stopped moving and when Algrim ran behind Thor, he could hear it and promptly throwning the spear where he had hear the noise. He had Algrim pinned to a wall, the spear through his chest. Surtur's sword layed on the ground where he once stood. Thor walked up to Algrim taking the spear out making the elf fall to the ground._

_"I cannot forgive this betrayal Algrim." Thor lifted the spear into battle posistion. Blood was pouring down Algrims nose and obviously chest his face still contorted in anger._

_"But I cannot forget the many years you were my friend, and my family." Thor had lowered the spear just giving and serious stare back at the elf._

_"MONSTER!" Surtur's flame went just over Thor's head and had hit Algrim, burning him instantly. There was nothing more to Algrim, but a flaming crater. Thor looked in shock at both where the crater is and back to see Loki with the sword in his hands, knees shaking and tears falling down his face. Thor took the sword from Loki's hands._

_"Brother..." he said quietly and calm. "It's alright... it's alright..." The young prince looked to his brother and broke down, he tryed to keep it in but couldn't. Thor pulled his brother into an embracing hug. Explosions were heard outside, and Thor remembered the battle with the Jotun's was still going on._

_"Stay with father." the blonde prince then ran out the door, leaving Loki standing alone._

* * *

_ Thor had took his father's chariot and rode out to the Frost Giant King._

_"Your eminence, I am Thor, son of Odin." He went down onto one knee. "I humbley return Elder Stall to you." He held the fire sword above his head. "and offer myself as prisioner in hopes of ending this conflict." Right then Geirmarr ran up and grabbed the sword from the princes hands. Taking it out to see if it was real, and it was._

_"Kill him." The prince said. They were about to._

_"Wait." King Thrime had replied. " Where is Odin?"_

_"Algrim the Dark Elf betrayed us. My father lies dying."_

_"And the Dark Elf?"_

_"He is dead, slain by my brother." The king arose from his Throne and approached Thor._

_"I warned your father against giving him sactuary. There are many who seek this weapon, for with it even the weak can rise up against Jotunheim. So I accept your peace offering. THE WAR ENDS!" He yelled out to his troops._

_"Father?" Geirmarr didn't like this anwser. "We are in the grasps of victory!" Thrym grabbed the sword from his son._

_"Do not underestimate the might of this kingdom Geirmarr. Besides, we have what we came for." The giants began leaving back to Jotunheim._

_"and what of my fate?" Thor looked up, still on his knees._

_"Two Jotun's died by your hand." Silence broke. "But you have saved countless other;s by returning this weapon to us." He froze the flames on the sword with his powers. "Now go, tend to your father, Son of Odin." He then walked back to his throne and the giant's left Asgard._

* * *

_ Awhile after Odin was tooking care of, Loki sat back in his hiding place, the destroyed tower where he was practicing the element of water before all of this had happened. He was alone this time though, and had profected the art. He created another snake out of the water, deep in thought and depressment. The snake went to 'bite' him again when all he did was breath on it and it froze the water snake._

_"Loki..." Thor had broke his concentration and the ice snake shattered. His brother looked to him. "You've been hiding in this temple long enough." Thor began walking to his brother who avoided eye contact._

_"I'm not hiding. I like it here." He said in a calm yet depressing voice. Making the ice shards on the ground melt._

_"I know you lement your actions, but you did what you thought was right to save us."_

_"No, I saught vengance." There was a pause. "Thor, I am convinced that in Algrim's place I would have acted no differently." Loki looked away._

_"Who of us knows what we are capable of when family is threatened. Hopefully never again we will be faced with such choices." Thor turned his back to Loki. H ebegan to walk away. "I'm going to see father. Will you join me?" He looked back at his brother._

_"I will... later..." He looked down at his feet. Still deep in thought._

* * *

_In his room, Odin layed in his bed. A sling and bandages on him._

_"Are you up for a visitor?" Thor asked him at the door._

_"Of course, come in." He replied. Thor walked in. "How is your brother?"_

_"He'll be fine."_

_"And you?"_

_"I will be fine aswell."_

_"I imagine much is on your mind."_

_"Father, I should have listened to you. I... I was just so eager to prove myself."_

_"and I should have listened to you." _  
_"Why?"_

_"You came to me as a man, seeking to test your metal, I saw only a boy."_

_"Because I was... Father, due to my headless actions I ignited a war."_

_"Yes, you did. and you saw what little it takes. but then you also saw the value of peace, even when it's cost can be so very great. Such wisdom took me ages to learn. Son, never has the house of Odin stood on fermer ground, or been more reveared. You have done this kingdom proud."_

* * *

**A/N: That is one of the longest, boring-est chapters I have ever wrote, but don't worry it gets much better... fillers are always boring... But please review :)**

**Flashback from animated film Thor Tales Of Asgard... It's better to watch that then read this...**


	15. Wanted List

**A/N: Short chapter is short, but it was a quick update... I'm going to be gone until Wednesday, so I said "Hey lets update before I go!" Enjoy! Also have a great summer because IT'S FINALLY HERE!**

* * *

Wanted List

After minutes in silence while the mortals took this information in about the elf, Loki quietly walked out of the garden returning to his room for the fews hours of sleep he would get.

* * *

Odin paced back in forth in his room, his queen watching silently from the bed. He had been wondering if he's been giving Loki to much freedom around the palace. Well his magic was blocked from him, that's practically the worse you could do to Loki without physical punishment. He could have him escorted everywhere by one or two of the Einherjar... well first they should figure out what's going to haappen to Algrim, he knew Loki knew his place.

* * *

The room was quiet, guards outside the doors and the odd noise from outside his window. He turned his head, starring at nothing but deep in thought. 'Why am I here again?' and 'How am I still alive?'. Thor and Loki looked much older than their last encounter, has it been that long? He wasn't quite sure if he should try and make ammends to the Asgardians or hate them. When he turned his head back to look out the window he stopped. There was the young prince standing, how did he not hear the boy come in? He let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Curiousity Algrim, that's why i'm here." The dark haired man said in a bored tone. "Why now? What's has been going on?" It was so quiet you would hear a pin hit the ground.

"Must I be questioned as soon as I wake up?" The elf closed his eyes.

"Avoiding the question, are we? Who brought you back?" Algrim's frame tightened, Loki had a point, like always. If he's alive now, who or what brought him back? Loki saw this reaction and pieced it together.

"So you have no clue and yet they want anwsers from you as soon as you are ready to stand on your own. You're either going to have to figure it out, or spin a lie." Loki spoke as if it was common sense. The dark elf opened his eyes and looked right into Loki's. He could tell something was wrong with him, but how would he be sure, he hasn't been around for years.

"How do you propose I get out of here undetected?"

"One: by not saying it so loud and Two: I can assist you, but we find out these anwsers if anything for payment."

Loki gave a small almost unnoticable smile.

* * *

*BANG BANG BANG*

Odin was startled awake. He went to anwser his chamber door for whoever is knocking so loud must have ugent news or was a Midgardian. When he opened he saw one of his Einherjar's.

"Speak." The King demanded whiping the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sir, Algrim and Loki have gone missing..." Odin should have known.

* * *

Natasha returned to Clint's room where they then went to Bruce's who then went to Tony's until they were all gathered up.

"Why are you all here? I was finally sleeping and thinking at the same time!" Tony said to his 'friends'.

"Rumours..." Clint said and then looked to Nat who had first heard them. Everyone glared at her waiting to know.

"So seeing how no one left their rooms until now, except Tony, we assumed we would tell you what's going around. Loki and that Elf had gone missing... I plan on talking to Loki's 'visitors' to know if they saw anything."

"What the Hell! Great Viking gods can't even keep an eye on two villians? Great going Asgardians..." Tony had yelled out.

"Lets split up and figure out if anyone saw anything." Bruce said, they nodded... except Tony.

"Can we go with groupies?" Stark asked. Bruce sighed.

"YEA! Hulk you're with me!" He grabbed the scientists arm and dragged him out. The rest calmly walked out and respectivly split up.

* * *

Natasha to the front of the palace where she found Sigyn and her son walking around. She went up to them.

"Hi, my name is Natasha Rominoff..." She went to shake hands with the girl and boy and they did.

"Ikol told us about you. He said you were a tricky spy!" Vali had pointed out. Nat had giggled at what he claimed Loki said, a tricky spy eh?

"Umm Sigyn was it? Can I talk with you for a second?" Vali took the hint and went to go play in the stables with the horses.

"Yes?"

"After you went to bed did you notice Loki ever come back into the room?"

"I haven't seen him since supper yesterday. He left a note for Vali but it was written in a stange language and Vali refuses for anyone examine it saying it's a secret." Sigyn looked worried. She knew Loki had taught Vali a different language but never thought he would use it to keep a secret.

"Well thank you." Natasha then walked off to talk with some local guards.

* * *

The science bros instantly went to seek Heimdall at the Rainbow bridge. They were geniuses anyways. They saw the golden Asgardian standing like always, sword clasped in his hands.

"Great and all-seeing High-em-dull!" Tony had announced upon arrival. "We seek your assistance!" Bruce face-palmed.

"You seek for Loki and Algrim. I have tried but cannot find any traces of their where abouts. Loki has done this trick one too many times." Heimdall said without looking at the two mortals.

"O-kay... see you then!" Tony waved and they left, but not without Bruce face-palming again, this was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

Clint didn't ask anyone anything, he simply walked the busy halls eavesdropping. He found somethings out, but nothing relevant. Things like how a man is getting married tomorrow, mixing goat with cow was awesome, a guard comes to work wasted everyday... nothing relevant. Then he heard it.

"YOU LOVE MY MOTHER?!" Not that... a brawl started down the hall but he tuned his hearing towards two guards off duty talking.

"You saw him!"

"Shhhh, not so loud..." They both looked to see if anyone was starring. "Yeah I did, it was late though."

"Did you follow him?"

"No, he disappeared, like the chicken always has."

"Did he take the other prisoner?"

"Yeah he did. I think they are teaming up."

"Well they would have too seeing how the exiled prince is the reason the elf died."

"If he died he wouldn't be here."

"... But Loki's daughter is the goddess of Hel, she could have brought him back to help her father."

"I didn't even think of that. What if...

"Shhhh here comes Thor, look like you're doing something!" They then both split up as the blonde prince walked in. He obviously looked sad that his brother was gone again, but he walked proud.

"Hey Thor!" Clint had said jumping up and following him. They talked about how the rest of the Avengers were out getting info while Thor just listened until it got 'Hawk-ward'. Clint left to find out more.

* * *

**A/N: So i'm curious, should I show more of what Loki and Algrim are up to or what the Avengers are up to? Please give me your suggestions and please please PLEASE review :) **

**UPDATE: Thank you Guest for correcting my mistake! I had Narfi's name instead of Vali's! I'll try and pay more attention... sorry and Thanks again :)**


End file.
